Shin Onimusha: Golden Heart
by KatCygnus
Summary: Sixteen years have passed before the last war. But something inside the Earth is changing, and the Genma sorpresively returns. The last warriors unites again to fight. A new war between the Oni and the Genma is ready to begin. A Onimusha fanfic.
1. Little Cherry

A/N: Thanks for reading ^^ I'm new on this and I don't know already how the things works x.x lol. Well, hope you like it :3 All type of reviews are welcome... Well, not destructive reviews. This is my first fanfiction lol D; Thanks again for reading (ºuº) /

* * *

_Years passed after the last battle between the Genma and the Oni Clan._

_But human wars stills._

_The cherry petals begin to fall._

_Again, the atmosphere of terror and darkness flooded the earth._

_The last chance has arrived._

_The final battle is about to begin._

_The virus, is about to arise._

_**Act I**_

_**The Little Cherry**_

_Diana Frois_

It was a rainy day in Castille. The third daughter of one of the most widely recognized families in Spain had died of an unknown illness, leaving his family immersed in deep sorrow, and a little girl without her mother. Little by little the people leaves from the grave, suddenly there are only three women, a man and a girl. That girl was me, Diana. I can't understand why, if my father had sworn me to save my mother Anastasia. Despite having six years at the time, and understand about death, because my father was a doctor. I looked sad and angry at once, how my aunts fought with my father about the death of my mother.

"Roberto, this is your fault, you promised to save her!" Listen how my aunt Angelina sentences, pointing with her thin fingers to my father, who just stood at the foot of the tomb, weeping uncontrollably. I see how Isabel, one of the younger sisters of my mother, comes to him, stroking his broad back so comforting.

"Do not blame" She said in a calm and warm maneer. Even I could feel the peace that emanated from her words "Not everything in this world is possible, and that's what you must understand more than anyone. You are a doctor, you have the ability to save lives, but sometimes the call of God is stronger than our own desires to retain people" She took a breath and slowly approached me, raising a little bit her beautiful black lace dress. She kneels to get my little height and hugs me "Hush little. Your mother will guard you from heaven"

She pointed upward. I looked a little curious where it was pointing, I made a gesture of disappointment and looked at my aunt "My mom isn't there" I said containing some tears. I hated that look me crying. Suddenly I hear my father gets up from the foot of the grave, I instantly turning toward him. I noticed that his blue eyes, so like mine, were a bit red from crying.

"Let's go home" he said a bit drying, his voice thick with something broken. He walked, with that walk so elegant that characterized him, grabbing me from the waist up and took me loading up to the house in which we live. My aunt stayed there for a while, but only listened to Angelina and Anna whispering while my aunt Elizabeth was watching them.

I was tired. My eyes and head hurt so much because I cry so much, but I was resigned to go forward my mother. What came was going to be tough, but I could cope a bit. My father had called a woman of color to be my carrier, something like a "substitution" for my mother.

The following days passed quietly, two days after, my father came to travel throughout Spain, working as a doctor. In a bright morning sitting on my swing, reading a book my mother read to me every night before bed. I closed it after to see the difficulty in the words, and then could not read very well, I looked at the sky for a while and sighed.

"You want to read for you, Diana?" I heard my aunt Isabel from behind the swing, taking the book from my hands gently.

"No, I don't want it. Thanks, but I want my dad read me the book" I said a little reluctantly, down of the swing, arranging my pigtails and shaking my dress.

"Okay, I will not fool" She smiled quietly and walked slowly toward the interior of the house. I went after her, to see where she went. My other two aunts were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and talking ... of course, things about my father. I do not know because I cursed so he had done nothing wrong ... Or is it?

"That man must go! It was just a bird of ill omen in this house" Angelina said to my other aunt, shaking her little silver spoon beating the tea in her cup "Has brought misfortune to the family"

My Aunt Anna looked attentive and somewhat dubious to the judgments of her sister "Please Angelina. Do not deceive me, you know why you are angry and bitter that he has been married to Anastasia" She's interrupted by the sound of a breaking cup indeed was right, and print, my aunt Angelina dropped her tea, soiled her dress and part of the carpet "See? You're angry, because Anastasia was the one who bore him a daughter to this man, and not you".

I hear the creaking of the door, it was Aunt Isabel who came. Smiling, while sitting in a chair in the living room looked somewhat incredulous Angelina "It's true the things Anna said. From the first day that Roberto Frois trod this house, you will go wild"

I could not believe what I heard. My aunt was jealous by all this time of my mother? Well, although I did not understand much about love, at that time I knew how badly envy is. Very badly.

That I heard ten years ago. Now, when I was a girl, in my nana Herminia says that I'm "bold and glowing" I think it's because I spend my time in the stables to mount the horses, without success. I live in with my clothes be full of land all day helping the servants, not because I ordered, I loved my home doing things, of course, always get scolding from my aunt Angelina for that.

I was in the living room reading the old book of stories, was still well preserved, although it lacked the first page. Sure it was nothing major, well that I remember. I heard someone's footsteps coming down the stairs, and looked furtively through my curly blonde hair.

"Diana! Reading that book again?" With My Aunt Angelina replicate, to remove the book "I told you to leave childhood behind, please. You're a lady, behave like one" She looked somewhat accusingly, as if he were sinning.

"I can't do anything wrong. Also, this book is mine, and have no right to take it off" I told replicate and seeing their eyes, while I got up to snatch the book from her hands. She laughed, making me fall sitting chair by the force with which I was pulling the book.

"Do what you want" She was angry, almost stepping on her green dress lace. I sat in the armchair to read in peace. I don't know, but I had a strange feeling. Something strange was going to happen... Something strange.

It was night, and didn't know if my father was to fulfill what he said in his letter to arrive the evening before my birthday. Did not really matter if could not be occupied, it was okay. After all, medicine was his greatest passion, and I felt like a small nuisance at times, mostly because something told me it was just there to ensure he was okay. Well, after all, everything ends up being my madness.

After dinner I went upstairs to my bedroom. I rolled the little curtains and sat a bit, dressed with my nightgown; that was lifting the breeze blowing that night. Everything was quiet at that hour, but there is a sound that catches my attention: A carriage. I saw it approached until the house, and left my room hastily down the stairs being careful not to drop and roll in them. Indeed, the tall, muscular silhouette of my father looked out the door. Entered first few servants with little luggage, and then entered it. As elegant as always, with a suit red wine, well groomed, and eyeglasses, that although he would always have jobs, still looked young. Why the years pass and he does not change? Hopefully I can be just as he, and even to slightly increase my height, I simply am 1, 63 m, while he exceeds 2 m.

"Good night, dear" His voice was serious and noble made me wake up a bit "You see? After all, I keep my words" He said smiling, while he settled a little short and golden hair, who was tousled by the breeze.

"Yes dad. Thanks for coming" I went over and hugged him tightly. Whenever I needed hug from time to time "So, how was your job?"

He was about to answer, but could not utter a word, because my aunt Angelina down the stairs, scowling. "I had gone to sleep somewhere else, before you wake up all Castile with this carriage" she said curtly.

"Relax, Angelina" my father's warm expression changed to serious and unfriendly "Soon I will have to leave Spain".

"Exit from Spain!" I let go and took two steps back a little frightened "Remember that outside things are not very well..." I felt his hand caressing my head and ruffled "Relax. Although the East is that I go, I leave ... Well apparently. Finally, is to go help an old friend".

"A friend?" I heard my aunt was so ... Alarmed "What do you have friends in the East? So your friend is more important than your daughter" She said while is making a gesture with her hands.

"That's not ... Anyway, I will not explain to you, Angelina. Diana, I will begin tomorrow in the morning. If it were me I would, I take you with me... but it's very dangerous" I looked into his eyes "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You keep your aunts..."

"How long will be in East, Dad?" I interrupted him while he was pleading. I'm anxious to get out of the house, which rather made me feel like a prison.

He lowers his gaze, as if he's lying "Maybe in a month I'm back"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not lying" says annoyed, while his gaze upward at the ceiling.

"Then, why you don't look me in the eyes?"

"I know you got that weepy puppy face, I know you want to go. And I do not see why then convince me".

I sighed and sat, arms crossed and pouting "Okay Dad. That means that tomorrow will not be on my birthday right?"

He shook his head up and down as a sign of affirmation. For the first time I felt that my aunt was right, sometimes not worry, and just appears to simply be responsible. But that don't matter me, I already had a plan.

"Okay. I think I will celebrate alone with my cat" I said so to make him feel a little bad. I didn't like it, but at least I thought that that could change his mind. I got up and headed for the stairs "Good evening" I started to upload them to reach the rooms, and back to my room to sleep. There I met my carrier, seeing where I was.

"Miss Diana. Already went to meet his father?" She asked in that voice so sweet and wise that characterized her. She was in pajamas, so she was in the same way.

"Yes, but tomorrow is going" I said something mad, while jumping on my bed face down and put my face into the pillow "He goes to the East tomorrow morning and will not be for my birthday".

"That's really? How strange..." She said wonderingly.

"Yes, strange!" Exclaimed sarcastically "What will be of interest beyond East?" I turned around and covered myself with my silky sheets.

"I do not know, my child. But it is too strange the reason how Don Roberto don't stay for your birthday. That is, is the most important are your fifteen years. Also, tomorrow in the night, you will be presented in the society"

"Ha! Cancel the dance. Society does not interest me" So spoiled I said "I'll go after him".

"Are you crazy girl? How can you go to the East, out of sight of your father, by your own?" She sits at a corner of the bed to not steal space is not dangerous.

"Relax, I will solve everything. I just need you to do me a favor" I got up and sat beside her, pleading "I want to make me a dress, yes. But not just any dress. A dress not too recharged, in case I need to run. I want it black whit a white lace, with red ribbons. I'll handle the rest".

"It's ... Okay," replied some dubious "But be careful girl, is dangerous".

"Relax" I winked and smiled "We were so, then?"

"Yes" She got up and walked quickly out of my room. I covered myself with the sheets and prepared to sleep.

It's the next morning. I wake up too late, when I go down, my father had gone to East already ... What the hell happen? Was the situation so important to have to go? But that did not interest me. I need to go to the East after him, no matter what.

I looked through the window if he'd sign. Hours have passed after his leaving. I went to meet my carrier who was sewing something. Indeed, it was what I had asked. I walked over and kissed her forehead. I looked at the dress, a short black dress, strapless and sleeveless. It was open to the sides, and had lace at the front.

"It's ... Perfect!" I cried very happy "Have you ready?"

"Actually it's already" My carrier spread the dress out for her, I laughed, "My aunt looks at me with this and faints. Nana is perfect, thank you very much. I already prepared everything, I'll wait to my aunts go for a ride on the horses."

"Good luck girl" She make the sign of the cross "God protect you" Despite being of another color different from mine, and another country, my carrier believed much in God.

"Amen" I said and then smiled. I turned around and went back to my room to grab the few things I had packed. Upon leaving I heard my aunts talking in the main room. They were little things, so I stayed hidden there until they left. It was time, I went down and went in hiding, had a horse out that I had sent my mother. I got into it and went straight to the dock.


	2. A New War

A/N: Thanks for reading ^^ I'm new on this and I don't know already how the things works x.x lol. Well, hope you like it :3 All type of reviews are welcome... Well, not destructive reviews. Thanks.

* * *

**Act II**

**A new war**

_Roberto Frois_

I couldn't believe. This is again? How long? Is the sacrifice of Soki, 16 years ago, was completely in vain? Resolve these doubts in my head while watching the infinite ocean. Something inside me most uneasy, as if we were going to fight again, it was inevitable to reconnect with Ohatsu. Oh God, that bothered me, I felt as if my heart would come out through the mouth.

"Mr. Frois" One of the crew of the ship me out of my mind "You don't want to eat now?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry right now" I replied without taking my eyes out from the sea. I heard the man's footsteps on the wooden boat. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

It took several days until finally we reached Senshu, in Sakai. Again I felt the smell of blood in the air so unpleasant. I looked at the ship's captain, a friend of mine, who was shouting from the top of the ship.

"Roberto Beware! I this place, we're not welcome."

"Relax. Concentrate on leave. I see you in a while" I lifted the little bag with supplies, and began to march. Jubei had written in her letter that we would be on Mt Hiei. I walked some disoriented, had many years without stepping on Asian soil. I walked for half an hour until my feet were interrupted by a very frightening picture.

The small town, which was near the bay, was completely devastated. Dismembered and torn, in the midst of huge pools of blood in the place abounded. I slowly began to roam the site, watching in horror, but again stopped my steps when I heard a sound coming from inside of one of the small houses that were there, I dropped my bag and ran to the driveway. Swords and be heard, so to speak, roar. I knew there were demons in there, but against whom they fought?

Again I listened some of those demons, and collapse the door by instinct. A multitude of Genmas, instantly turned around me, and went to attacks me. Dodge two, but was not fast enough to stay on that plan, and hit three others approached me quickly, but suddenly I heard as a demon that was behind me lost his head, for the accurate cutting of a sword.

"Master Roberto!" I heard a voice, though it was not familiar at all, but that sentence had it marked in my mind. I hit a demon more and turned to see who it was. He was a boy wearing a green armor, had long hair chocolate brown, tied in a tail.

I noticed something strange "Ehm, sorry, but who are you?"

"Don't you remember?" He said at the same time of the end of another demon, with his big green sword. Really, this guy reminded me so much to Soki. Not for the physicist, who had nothing to do, if not for the fighting style. The boy fits his sword in a case that was on his back "It's me, Minokichi!"

I couldn't believe that. The little boy was Minokichi? Is that little boy who loved to be hanging from the rooftops? I thought it would be like the rest of his clan, a sort of wizard pendant... That sounded so surreal.

"Wait ... Minokichi?" I said as I arched my eyebrows, very confusing.

"Yes, master" He answered smiling safe.

"You... you've grown" I said puzzled and crossed my arms.

"You still like sixteen years ago" He said in a polite and quiet. He turns and goes out, followed by me. Watch little upset the pile of corpses that were on the road "Those damned demons... Who is commanding them?"

"I don't have any idea..." I clenched my fists in anger signal "Damn. Is what we did years ago was in vain?"

"I think so" Minokichi replied in a tone of resignation.

"Certainly, Minokichi, you don't talk with Jubei or the others?"

"Yes, in fact she sent me out here to look for you" He begins to walk slowly and alert, I start to do the same, looking sideways "She is waiting for us at Mt Hiei, with Arin and a young monk who is responsible there."

I stop immediately "And Tenkai?"

"The Master Tenkai went there years ago. He commissioned to Arin the temple and watch out for the golden gauntlet"

"How strange" I took one of my hands to my chin thoughtfully.

"The Master Ohatsu also will meet with her" He said in a tone that would catch my attention.

"Really?" I looked at him and started walking. I followed him quietly, walk for hours without interruption.

So we spent days and nights, walking and resting, fighting and surviving in the midst of a catastrophic situation. Minokichi and me. He has become a brilliant swordsman undoubtedly teach Jubei tasted great. Successfully we reached the gates of the temple of Mt Hiei. Destroyed was a bit more than before but still maintained the mystical air that made me feel secure. Perhaps it was by the Oni barrier that Arin created.

"Am I going forward or what?" Minokichi tells me so burlesque.

"After you" I replied smiling. Yes, several years I decided to be cheeky and cool. Being a parent changes many things.

Both walked to fully enter the temple. The first thing we saw was a woman at the bottom of the site's back was turned, I knew it was a woman because she had very long brown hair tied in two low pigtails, also dressed in pink... I knew exactly who she was.

"Hey Jubei. It appears that you have not cut much hair" I say something ludicrous.

The girl turns away, indeed she was. With that looks so characteristic "Roberto!" She rose quickly drawing her sword, she lost a little bit the balance, but could finish up without problems, running towards me "How long time!" Excitedly tells me "It's very good! You got my Letter!" She arranged a little bit her vest.

"Well... What are your suspicions?"

"I can't say anything. However, one night... In a night I saw someone's shadow, after Genma attack in downtown Kyoto. It seemed... A woman. One woman, but with butterfly wings... they were giants. But after that night I have not seen anything like it. Well, Ohatsu also saw something strange..."

"Ohatsu is here?" I asked unable to contain my excitement... What I going to do? Unfortunately, I was still in love with her. Yes, after sixteen years.

"She left with his son Tadataka, watch if she saw something besides Genma hordes killing people."

That also surprised me. She has family? Wow, what a surprise. I hesitated a bit before sitting down "Perfect... Where is Tenkai?"

"I also sent him an urgent letter too" She answered as she sat down "I hope he is alive, however."

"Roberto!" Arin's voice heard "I rejoiced to see you" is coming towards me smiling. She had not changed much, only she's was a little taller and with longer hair.

"Me too" I smiled "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well Rob" Jubei stretches a bit and then bring her arms behind her head "What has become of your life?"

Ah... I knew that she would ask this. Well, what else would reply "Well..." I sat down and got comfortable "A year after returning to Spain I married the daughter of one of the Commanders of Spain, and then later had a daughter... Then, my wife died, and I were ordered Diana raising by her aunts."

"Well" said surprised Jubei "I'm glad you at least have offspring in this world."

"Yes, but it has not been easy."

Suddenly I heard a girl talk, went to the site, and was the monk had told me. He was a boy with black hair and wearing a normal monk suit.

"Hello sir. I'm Okibu, the monk in charge of Mt Hiei" He says in a calm manner "From what I see, he is the Westerner..."

Well, well. I had no time to call me by my source. I missed that. I sighed and crossed my arms and closed my eyes, "Yes boy, I am. My name is Roberto. Roberto Frois."


	3. Going to East

_**A/N:** Well, 3rd chapter is here yay! Thanks for read, and review plz ;3 8D. This time, Diana gets into a big BIG problem 8DU. Lol crazy girl!_

_BTW, sorry for some mistakes. My natal language is spanish and Google translator s*cks 8DDDDDDUUUUUU If you want to help translating the original fic, you can pm me lol  
_

* * *

_**Act III**_

_**Getting to East**_

_Diana Frois_

I got into a boat just at the time had come to the dock. Now I look desperate to touch the sea until I reach the East. What will the people there? I don't have language problems. My father taught me from childhood to speak Japanese. It was several days after the ship sailed, until we reached a bay. According to the captain we were in Senshu, in Sakai; a town full of traders due to the heavy traffic of boats.

"Well, I guess from here I will continue alone" I said as I gathered my belongings. It was just a small bag, with plenty of fruits.

"God, if your father finds out, I'm finished" said the captain, who knew my father "Please be careful"

"Be assured" I turned and smiled "I have everything under control".

I walked through the spring... I spent several minutes until I found something incredibly horrible. Corpses scattered throughout the village, large pools of blood, swords on the floor and loose heads. God was so horrible. The first thing I did was drop my bag and go to a quiet place to vomit. It was extremely disgusting that picture... I knew my father was getting involved in something dangerous, but why? What did he do with it? Again I collected my bag and started to walk... No way, in middle of the pile of corpses. I couldn't close my eyes because it might give a wrong step and stepping on a body of those, and couldn't be opened by the time because I saw that so repulsive. So I regretted getting here. I managed to cross the river of blood and bodies, and began walking through the woods, aided by a compass. It was so quiet, until I heard a sound from the bushes. I stopped and watched with attention the site. For a moment, again the same silence as before, so I kept walking. But again I hear this strange noise.

"Who goes there?" I said I was having a branch nearby.

I kept hearing strange sounds, and walked slowly, even with a branch in my hand. I knew it wasn't going to help much, but at least I could hurt with that thing. I kept hearing noises, and saw that the bushes were shaking. I took two more steps, and finally I knew that was what made so much noise: A dozen of monsters, they were like skeletons, dressed like samurais, and were close to me slowly. I turned in horror to see these horrific beasts, but what was my surprise to see that were closer on the other side. I was surrounded by them.

"What do you want! Get away from me!" I threatened with the branch I had, although I was resigned to the idea that I would die at that moment. About five demons of those approached me slowly, raising their swords in the air. I closed my eyes thinking of my end and I felt that one of them hit me in the head with the handle of his sword.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a really dark site. I was on a circle that had a symbol in the center, illuminated in white. I got up and looked at the sides; it was total darkness, until five pedestals out of the dark soil. Four had a kind of gauntlet, oddly shaped, but they emitted an aura, they were all different shapes and sizes. Only the pedestal in front of me had nothing.

Suddenly, a lot of strange images came to my head; six pairs of eyes turned their gaze toward me. Some were purple, others yellow, there was another pair of pink eyes, much like the eyes of insects, like other counterparts, which were red, some blue with hints of lavender and the last I saw was gray, like insects eyes too. Those eyes suddenly disappear, and a chill enters my body, and repeated over and over again. Suddenly I feel like my head hurts and I fall back to the middle of the circle of light, fainting.

Suddenly I hear as if someone spoke. I open my eyes slowly and notice that someone is carrying on his back while jumping from tree to tree, was a man who took me, had white hair and good physique, he was dressed in black. I now close my eyes to keep doing the fainting. I hear a female voice, while we stopped.

"Master, I think she's awake" I heard the passive voice of that girl; I knew she was a little other than me in her speech.

"You think so?" I heard the deep and calm voice of the man "She's awake. You cannot deceive us" I feel like letting go little by little, until I react.

"No, don't let me go!" I cried while I was returning to grasp the man's neck. I realized the show was to start and let it go, flushed "Emh, sorry" I got it back to place my feet firmly on the moist soil. The man, who had his back to me, rotates rapidly.

"It was time to wake up, girl" He said again passively. His costume was a ninja, with a semi-armor covering his chest, with a mesh underneath and partially covered his face with a red mask some deteriorated, by which I could see his beautiful golden eyes. The strange thing was his hair was completely white, wearing something messy. His look made me feel calm and safe.

Suddenly I feel a hand that lands on my shoulder. I turned and it was a girl, also with ninja clothes, with a brown scarf that covered half of her face, her short and brown hair, and her brown eyes.

"Relax, you're safe with us" She said, and I knew she was smiling because her cheeks rose slightly.

"Ansaka, my katana please" The man said while shaking his hand toward the girl, who gives him a black bag which contained a sword.

"Who are you?" I said in surprise as I lifted my left eyebrow "What happened to the monsters?"

"We kill it" The white-haired man straightened his sword in his belt "You were lucky we got there in time. These demons and you have maimed" He settled a bit his mask "I'm Nankobo Tenkai."

"And I'm Ansaka Fugishima, a student of Tenkai. You will had some days fainted" She said while bows "And who are you? What were you doing here?"

I hesitated a bit before answering "I came after my father, who had the bright idea of coming to see a supposed friend, rather than stay in Spain."

Tenkai look somewhat puzzled me "Your... father?"

"Excuse me, did not tell us my name. My name is Diana" I bowed to them, while the couple was seen face.

"Master, what shall we do with her? We can't leave her alone, is dangerous".

Tenkai took his left hand to the chin "No way, you have to accompany us to the meeting at Mt Hiei" He said while he approached me "It's dangerous to walk here on the floor. Let's jump through the trees. Unless Diana can keep our pace... We can go running" He said watching me some challenging.

"I can run fast" I answered immediately, "When you want"

"Perfect. Ansaka, are you Ready?" He said while casting a fleeting glance at the girl, who nodded. Then they began to run fast, leaving me far behind, running after a few hours (including the ones that took me back to Tenkai), we reached the doors, apparently of a temple. There were a woman and a boy; they two had brown hair, the women in a bun, decorated with green and orange ribbons. She wore a white kimono with orange edges and a green armor over. The boy wore white and orange, and protective in the arms and legs. He has his hair tied in a low pigtail. And carrying a case with arrows, and holding in his hand a bow.

"Ohatsu!" Tenkai exclaimed with his right arm upward. He went to the woman.

"Tenkai... Long time no see. You're like..." said the woman was somewhat surprised "He is my son Tadataka" He looked toward the boy, who bows to the man.

"It's a lot like you" He said smiling "Well, I came with my student and a young Spaniard Girl. Ansaka founds her in Sakai" He looked at me and I waved shyly.

"With a Spanish girl? What does a western here?"

I noticed on the face of Tenkai some nervousness. Sure did not want the woman suspected of something... But why? Or maybe... That woman, Ohatsu is the friend of my father who told me? Well, at any moment I would discover it.

"Well ... I do not know!" He raised his shoulders as a sign of confusion "The truth is rare to find a western here. Security came home getaway or something" As proud as he laughed. Ansaka began to laugh nervously.

"Well, then talk to her more calmly" Ohatsu smiled, revealing that despite the mature face I had, was well cared for. I could tell she was of the same age as my father, so my suspicions grew.

"After you" said Tenkai to Ohatsu giving way to the temple and her son, while beginning to approach him.

"What are doing here? A rite?" I asked with an air of confusion. Tenkai looks me through his red mask with some mockery.

"Nothing like that. We will have a meeting" He answered while away from my side to begin walking toward the entrance "Ansaka, What are you doing standing there? Move!"

Ansaka still disoriented in time and space starts, I felt it was too clueless "Yes Master!" She runs up close to me "Come with me Diana" She said, smiling. I replied with a smile and followed her, until we entered the temple. That was like those temples I had seen in my textbooks, but was a little sloppy, it was surely too old. And surprise, the first thing I see there is my father, who was otherwise outstanding, as I noticed. His eyes were a little lost, sitting on a large wooden box, with his arms resting on his legs.

Tenkai takes a deep breath and coughs a little, "Good morning".

My father comes out of his thoughts ... Oh yes; the first word he said was not something from another world.

"Diana? What... you... What the hell are you doing here?" He looked me sharply and somewhat confusing.

I sighed and lowered my gaze "Hello father".

What was my surprise to see that all present at the site jumps.

"Father?" The group shouted in unison.

My father gets up and immediately takes my right arm "I will explain it later! I'll go outside for a moment!" He pulled me by the arm. Since being in a more or less cut I loose and still had that look of confusion.

"How did you here? Why you followed me?" He question and reproach me, while making various gestures with his hands.

"This... Well, you had enough of you to travel around and leave me in the house with the harpies of my aunts" I told him sulkily "In my birthday! How on earth can you think do this?" I said about to mourn, I felt like I was belittling. I closed my eyes to restrain myself, and I felt his hand take my hat and stirring the hair more than it was.

"This is more delicate than just a peaceful festival" He said, his tone had changed dramatically from one in total confusion, to a total of warmth "This is very dangerous... I suppose you've seen something of what is happening here, Right?"

I opened my eyes and looked angry "What do you have to see you, with what is happening here? Let that matter to the Japanese!" I said remove his hand from my head.

"I told you, it's delicate and very complex. I am not here to make a doctor, Diana" He replied shaking his hand, to give me my black hat. I put it in anger.

"Let's see ... What will you tell me? What you are a group of monsters who fight against evil? - I said annoyed and sarcastically.

"It would be reasonable, enter and listen to yourself" At that moment appears on the church door a woman, had a wine-colored patch with pink ribbons on her right eye. She wore a brown suit with a thick purple belt, and upon these was wearing a purple vest with pink details. She had her brown hair tied in two low queues, pointing out that it was extremely long.

The woman looked at us with her eye, while making a mocking gesture "Roberto, stop swearing in Spanish. We have all day to explain what happens. I also believe that the child will want to know you're doing here" She was supported with the door frame.

"Who told you that?" Missed my father asked.

She giggled and then stepped away from the door "Well, who else? Our translator Tenkai. Now come on Robbie" She said making a gesture to come closer.

"Robbie?" I raised an eyebrow, very confused, before my father began to walk.

My father and I went along to the woman. They were people other than Tenkai, Ansaka, Ohatsu, and her son Tadataka. There was a boy wearing green samurai armor and a brown suit below. His hair, brown color, tied in a high pigtail; chocolate-colored eyes emanated energy very reassuring. Also, a woman sitting in the drawer where my father was sits recently. She had a purple gown, over which carried a white hood. Her black eyes and hair the same color, taken from a strange way, but that caught my attention a little boy was standing in the corner. He was clad in the traditional robes of the monks, black with red. In his belt (if this rope can be called belt) was tied a rosary in his hand and carrying a cane. His eyes were black, like his hair, which was short compared to other men (except my father) on the site.

Patch's woman come closer to the woman of the white hood "Arin, give me my post" Directs somewhat annoyed "I'll take, so I have the most comfortable seat."

"Jubei. You will never change" She replied, rising.

Having taken her seat, and placed her katana to one side of it, Jubei takes a breath and makes a gesture of annoyance, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we return to the same. You want details? Arin was a strange sight. According to her, then saw the Genma army. What's New? There was no rich boy-emperor-psycho crazy old scientist commanded. There were six shadows, only his eyes were bright, four of them were huge, like the eyes of an insect. The other two did not exceed the limit of normal."

"Bug eyes?" I thought, since it was something like what I saw in my dream.

"In conclusion, our enemy has nothing to do with human. I will end with the girl" She got up and brushed her waistcoat a little "Well Diana" his eye glanced towards me, something that frightened me a bit, since I was a little afraid because of their status eyed "Sure you're asking for your dad came up here and all that" suddenly stops and looks at my father "The girl understands Japanese?"

"Of course I know Japanese" I stood before my father uttered a word. She looked at me smiling.

"I see that your character has no liabilities, Rob" She approached me and takes her hands back, unleashing the patch. I automatically shut my eyes, I thought I would see a black hole in her face. I feel that touch my shoulder, I open my eyes, and she was not "Come on girl" said to laughter.

Her left eye was completely different to the right. The latter had a reddish hue that seemed to shine. I sighed, relieved that it was not what I thought "I thought you had a hole there... Why do you have that eye as well?" I returned to exalt me to fall into reality. That was not normal in any human.

"Tenkai, you can tell us the whole story? Since you're the oldest..."

Tenkai clears his throat "Please Jubei, no details..." he laughs "It's joking! Sure, I'm pretty old ... I'm the one who has been there from the beginning" With his right hand off the mask, revealing a younger face of which I was imagining. All this was confusing me.

"What the hell does that mean? How old are you really Tenkai?" I said something startled.

"I'm so old that I have stopped counting the passing years..." Ansaka takes the mask and Tenkai looks at me again with his golden eyes "For fifty-six years ago, is an army of demons, led by Oda Nobunaga, who called them, selling his soul to the dark, to take over the world. A ritual to become the King of the Genma asked for a drink blood directly from the skull of a maiden with a pure heart. Princess Yuki was the owner of that virtue, and thus was kidnapped" He seats "I to receive a letter from her, asking for help, do not hesitate to go into combat, but it was not something ordinary what I was face, was a horde of demons eager to kill. They killed thousands of people while I was fighting those beasts. I hadn't done it without help from the Oni Clan, whom gaves me a magical gauntlet which I could call three types of magic. With that and with the help of my..." Take a break and spends his palm by one of his eyes "Companion Kaede, could not defeat, for that moment to Fortinbras"

Jubei smiles and looks at me again "Ten years later, my grandfather Jubei..."

"Your grandfather was called Jubei?" I Interrupted

"Not really, but that was a title that gave him the strongest of the Yagyu clan after him. Now I am the bearer of this nickname for being the strongest in my village"

"The real name of our Jubei is Yagyu Akane. Make no mistake" Tenkai said, laughing.

"He continued the war between two clans, being a direct descendant of the Oni. Hence, inherited the Eye of the Demon, which has been passed to the descendants of the Yagyu Clan"

Tenkai took another breath again. He was going to speak again "Then I had to fight. Again with the hostile Nobunaga"

"So? Where my father comes in all this" I asked as I placed my hands on my waist.

"I came to that part" said Jubei "It is somewhat annoyed that after Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi took power. This gentleman was the adoptive father of Hideyasu Yuki, better known as Soki, Oni of the Ash, the Black Oni or Blue Demon. One day a very large and bright star across the sky. That was the Omen Star, a signal that it would start all over again. Since that day, Hideyoshi began to behave strangely, appeared Genma and allied together with him...

"And where's my father?" I interrupted again gesturing question.

Jubei looks at me kind of upset "Maybe if you let me speak to that part" she sighed "Continuing my story... Hideyoshi created new demons with the help of Cherry. These were altered, contained Genma insects which gave great power to that consumed. Soki, seeing what had become Hideyoshi decided rebel against him, and begins to destroy cherry trees around the country with the assistance of Minokichi" Look askance at the boy in green armor, who smiles "One day my clan commands me to go after my uncle Yagyu Munenori, and killed him for treason, and allying with Genma, natural enemies of my Clan. In one village alone, I met Soki. He was known as the Blue Demon, so I thought it was an enemy. He reproach that it was still well, I decided to measure myself with him in combat. Obviously, I lost. I ally him and started fighting the Genma, Him, to kill Hideyoshe. And me to take Munenori's life. I think it's your turn to tell, Ohatsu"

"Okay" that woman gets up was so long silent "By the way Diana, my name it's Ohatsu" She gladly bows and smiles "I'm surprised that Roberto has a beautiful daughter"

Jubei gives a start and then bursts out laughing "What do you mean? What Robbie is ugly? Girl, you are a liar!" She said, rubbing her nose with her right hand.


	4. The Blue Demon

_Act IV_

**The blue demon**

_**O-hatsu**_

"No, I didn't say that!" I said very flushed at the same time denying all possible gestures. I glanced at Roberto. The truth is that he was good-looking, something I had not noticed before, but was not the time to look at that. I took a break and sat down next to Tenkai, and I remembered everything I had lived through that time "I was Hideyasu friend from childhood, and sister of Hideyoshi's concubine..." My eyes began to moisten, recently my sister Cha Cha committed suicide with his son because of problems with the mandate. I feel the hand of Tenkai rub my back, refreshed. He has always been like a father to us, someone you can trust and who could provide solutions to complex problems.

"Are you going to continue?" I heard insist that the young and inexperienced daughter of Roberto. Despite having some physical resemblance to him was a bit impatient; something that really was not her father.

"Yes, yes, excuse me" I said lowering my head slightly.

"Don't worry Ohatsu. It's normal to yourself, your sister committed Seppuku, and something stronger for you" Jubei consoled me.

I looked at Tadataka who made me a gesture of denial with the head. He didn't want to continue, because he knew I was going to do damage. I breathe deeply and continued, "Jubei and Hideyasu continued in their quest to know what want Hideyoshi, as I blindly thought it was all for good, but it was obvious that it was not. Hideyoshi, in addition to Yodo, my sister, had Mitsunari Ishida, Yagyu Munenori and Luis Frois, Roberto's adoptive father. These people had links with Genma. Mitsunari and Luis recommended to Hideyoshi movements to do, like plant Genma trees over the Edo, to ensure more power.

"Turn back to me" I heard Tenkai interrupting "Soki and Jubei several people were looking for Hideyoshi's palace. Unfortunately, both fell into a trap, but managed to meet me ..."

"Yes, after you beat me" Jubei interrupts rather annoying.

"That is history" Tenkai is defended giggling "After I almost won, and then fight a giant Genma, we went to the house where they were Soki, Jubei and Minokichi refugees. There I told them about ..."

"my father?" I put my hand to the face when I listening to Diana for the fourth time. In that, I look that Roberto stands up a bit annoying. Takes her from the right arm and ordered her to sit. The girl is due immediately.

"Stop, stop! Are you happy now?" I said a little "I think I should tell myself. Tenkai, if I remember correctly, you were the one who knew of my existence right?" He asked to Tenkai watching him with his deep blue eyes.

"Exactly" He answered with a smile.

"Perfect. At that time, they had me locked in a dungeon. Why? I'm the son of a Spanish who had strange powers, do not know yet if they have to do with Oni, but the question at that time was that my adoptive father, Luis Frois, killed everyone I know, doing experiments. Suddenly discovered the strange power I have in my arms, which called it a treasure. I kept getting locked up as a laboratory to me... A post-mortem.

I see that the blonde girl stands exalted "An autopsy! What power!"

"Yes ... A live autopsy."

Yes, it was monstrous that this gentleman wanted to let his own son. But we now know that was under the control of Genma.

"My power ..." Roberto begins to unbutton his waistcoat of his suit, burgundy suit, western. I blushed a bit when he saw that he was shedding his white shirt, exposing her perfect body, well shaped tattoos on their arms, surrounding everything. He sighed and threw his shirt to the floor "I can kill things with my own hands ... Everything, my fists can be much more deadly than any cannonball."

I looked at the girl who was stunned. It was proven that he knew nothing about it, turning back to Roberto who watched his own hands, and immediately completely naked, putting on gloves for Oni, of the many who had gotten when I was younger.

"I think I have part of my coat in the temple. No more would do a renovation" said while clutching a Gi who was on the boxes. He put it, and really was very good "Well, continuing" He rang the bones of his hands, noticed that they had many years without being used as a weapon "Actually, these people were owned by Genma. Soki in fact, was the reincarnation of the god of Darkness, who should deal with Fortinbras, the God of Light. Yodo, Mitsunari and Luis were actually Ophelia, Rosencrantz and Cladius, three Genma calling themselves the Triumvirate. After seven days of continuous battles, Soki finally faced Hideyoshi. The latter died, but the king snake was still alive. Munenori took it with his hands and when the star was descending on the earth, and thus was born Fortinbras. After we did not know much of what happened after fight with Fortinbras. But as Jubei, Soki died, divided into thousands of stars."

"How complex" Diana said, when she finished to listen all "So, now are those shadows, as you say, threatening the Earth?"  
"Yes" I said while I got up, and I went to the window of the temple "Hideyasu sacrificed his life in vain..."

"I don't think so" I heard the young monk who had not uttered a word "My name is Okibu. Sorry if I had not been presented before, is that I wanted to listen carefully to the whole story. There are many details not told me the Master Arin."

"No, certainly Arin told you from the Hideyoshi... But anyway" I sat down again "We should get some rest before a plan. You have to get energy."

We had all gone to rest. Already well into the night, but slept all afternoon, did not say much sleep. I get for a moment outside the Temple, and find Roberto sitting on the stairs of the entrance. I approach him slowly.

"Is something wrong, Roberto?" I sat next to him. The size difference was incredible.  
"No, nothing. Well, yes" He replied in confusion "I don't know what to do with Diana...She keep now, should know that she are with us and would be too dangerous to return to Spain."

"I understand... I guess she was raised as a normal girl, right?"

"Yes... I thought if anything would happen, that everything would be peaceful, but… No! They have to appear Genma, and willing to turn to a wretched existence, as they did before. I don't want anything bad happen to her, I would die." He hid his face in his hands. Actually I was a little shocked, because he was not very expressive, now it was different... I heard was sobbing, crying, I could not help but feel bad to see it. I hugged him to confort a Little bit.

"Now calm down, everything will be fine. We're all in this together, we're a team" I said trying to comfort him, to hear his crying constantly, I looked in doubt "And your wife? Why Diana didn't stay there with her?"

Automatically he lifted and moved away as he could back to me... "My wife died ten years ago."

I wanted to disappear in that moment that I felt uncomfortable, "I'm sorry ... I ..." I said something broken. He looks and turned to me.

"I suppose you miss Soki." He said something resigned. Wait, resigned? Was he waiting to tell him anything negative about that?

"Yes," I said as my eyes bent "He was someone very special in my life.

"I see... I'll go to sleep again. I'm tired" Come next to me. Suddenly I hear something on the ceiling. Tadataka was who was watching.

"What happened mother? " He asked with some curiosity.

"Nothing. I was just watching the night. You should go; it's not well to being cold."

"This moment is not to be aware if someone gets a cold or not" he said while watching his arch "I'll watch a little here. You never know what you can find... Wait."

"What?" I stopped my entry into the temple.

"And that pile of butterflies that are crossing the sky?" He points to the sky, where thousands of butterflies are flying, cruising in it.

"I... I don't know" I said something strangely "Come on; can be dangerous for you stay here.

He immediately lowers the ceiling, running in front of me "Okay mother."

I knew that tomorrow would be a long day.


	5. Chains!

_Hello! hanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here u_u Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**Act V**_

_**Chains!**_

_**Diana Frois**_

The fact that yesterday was a very strange day. I dreamed again with the same eyes, pedestals and those gauntlets. I felt as sunlight streamed through the windows of the temple, I opened my eyes slowly and found no one there.

"Until finally awake" I listen to this Tadataka say curtly and unfriendly. I get out of the quilt where I was sleeping, and I settle a little bit my hair, I notice that was full of dirt and blood inclusive.

"Is there somewhere to bathe?" I looked at him waiting for a positive response. The truth I had never been in that situation.

"You're not in any nice trip" He responded aggressively "If you wash your hair at least, found a lake... Although I doubt that there is one near Mt Hiei" I note that he collects his arrows and bow and leave the site.

I sighed and placed my black boots, and searched the site for my hat "What a nice guy…" I couldn't finish the sentence when I hear a sound from the ceiling. Instantly I cried, seeing the green armor guy hanging upside down, right in front of me. I fell from fright sitting, while he stretched his arms.

Drops a big yawn to say me he is alive "Gosh, that poor sleep" With his right hand unties the rope from his feet, I thought it would fall hopelessly head, but he leans with his free hand on the ground and jump back with total ease, landing on his feet.

I looked at him making a pot-course "Who is going to sleep with the head down..." muttered, hoping he would not listen to me.

The boy laughs, if I remember correctly his name was Minokichi. It was very long to say all the time, so I would have to find a diminutive.

"What's up?" He reached his right hand to help me get out of the wooden floor "Don't think that is the first time I sleep well, I've done all my life."

"You're weird ... Well, you're not alone, Jubei is rare, that Tadataka is rare, Ohatsu is rare... Everyone here is rare!" I said while using his arm as a lever to get up.

"Including your father?" He said something funny. Oh well. He was also rare.

"He's rare too!" I said walking out from the temple, where they were all having breakfast on the stairs. Obviously Minokichi was followed me.

I see that Jubei is aware of our presence and turned her strange eyes "Hey Kichi! Stop showing off with Rob's daughter!" After saying that, bite the apple and drop out loud.

"Master Jubei, why you think that about me?" I look at Minokichi, who was not even flushed. It was obvious that he had no interest in me.

Jubei swallowed the piece of apple that tasted and opened a space; surely it was for Minokichi "Come, if you don't take... I'll eat anything" said in a burlesque way.

I observed to one of the few trees surrounding the temple. In one of them was Ansaka eating alone. I go to her, after taking an apple from the basket that had Jubei in her hands.

"Hey Ansaka, what are you doing alone?" Something I asked in surprise. I figured she was too timid. I had not realized that her scarf is no longer covered her face, until I saw her biting the apple.

"No... Nothing" She said sheepishly. I looked into her eyes and I realized that her eyes got a bit lost, so I looked to others, and did not know who was watching.

"What happen Ansaka? Minokichi scared you?" I heard the sonorous voice of Tenkai "Then he left, you jump as quickly as possible to that tree."

"This... I just wanted to give them a seat on the stairs" said defending herself. Oops, apparently she was discovered by her Master. Not that she disliked Mino; I suppose it was just the opposite.

"How did you sleep?" I heard the monk who first spoke to me.

I hesitated a bit before answering, not wanting to seem rude "Well... But since I came here to Japan I not washed my hair and I have filled with dirt and blood."

The first thing I heard was to Jubei spit her apple and then laugh.

"Well, they have to get used!" She is mocking me "If I worry about dirty hair, I was already dead and buried."

I looked somewhat skeptical; I looked to my father who ate in silence. Sure the fact that I was here as a little uncomfortable, perhaps he could behave differently than usual.

"Okay, I don't said nothing" I sat at the foot of the tree where Ansaka was, and began to eat "What can we do? Are we going to hide here while these demons kill everyone?"

The monk sighed and looked at me "According to Master Arin, we will go first to Kyoto" He looked toward the other "And I suppose you find any benefits provided to the team."

I raised my eyebrows "Well... I like the traditional dance of fans..."

"And what brings benefit to mankind?" Cutting said Tadataka, who was on the roof with his bow ready.

"Chains!" Tenkai rose quickly "Or rather, kusarigama. If you can dance with a couple of fans, a couple of these could kill many demons around you."

"You are a fucking genius!" Jubei says in a winning way, while giving a slight bump on his right arm "Damn I don't know what we would do without you."

Suddenly, Arin gets up and goes into the temple. It takes a few minutes to return, but returns with a pair of kusarigama, the chains had a considerable length, could attack the distance I want.

"You should try these."

Without hesitation I took them, and Jubei is raised, to guide me to the forest that faces the temple.

After a few minutes, we reached the dense forest, and stop in an open area surrounded by trees. There, she stands at a safe distance.

"Well, imagine you these kusarigama are fans. Dance with them!"

I looked strange. I took them so they do not reach me, and began to move both kusarigama forward and backward. Before I can grab a bit of rhythm (which took me half an hour) I began to draw different movements. I hear Jubei who tells me to cut the branches marked with kunai. Achievement cut a two of the five who scored the other three failed, and instead of cutting them, what I did was cut the whole tree. After several hours doing the same, we stop the practice.

"I think you have enough with that. Across battles you will dominate it" Jubei comes and settles her vest.

"Are we going to the temple?" I said exhausted, my arms and legs hurting, and kneeling on the damp ground of the green forest.

"Yes. Your father will have to carry you, you look really tired" She helps me to get up.

We walked back to the temple. We went through a grand entrance, up the stairs of the entrance. Jubei slowly opened the wooden door making grinding. Ohatsu was looking out the window again. What she look in heaven? I very much doubt the birds. Something told me that the famous Soki had something to do with it, apart from friendship. Too bad I never know. That guy was more than dead. I look at my father who goes slowly toward me. There was something in his hands.

I look puzzled at what he had in his hands "What's that?" I asked, pointing to what was wrapped in a black cloth.

"Let's say it's your birthday gift" He said a little nervous "My coat has no use to me. So I took that Tenkai knows something about blacksmithing and helped me make this mini armor."

I took what was involved. I discovered it and was five guards, with a short coat. One was for the chest, one shoulder, one for the leg and the other two for both arms.

"Thanks Dad" I said a little shy "Is there something don't know Tenkai?"

"Driving a car" Arin said with a laugh, the truth is that nobody understood, but Tenkai if he knew what he meant.

"Well, when we left?" Asked curious, as I put the pads in their correct places on my short black lace dress.

"Right now" Answer Ohatsu, removing her gaze from the window.

Arin is coming to us "I'll stay here. Good luck."

"Thanks" says Tenkai while bows to the woman. Everyone starts to leave, leaving me last, alone with Arin.

"Be careful girl."

"Of course. Thanks, bye" I said as I left following the group.


	6. The Genma Virus

_Hello! hanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here u_u Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**Act VI  
**_

_**The Genma Virus  
**_

_**Yami Kuroi**_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move, you bunch of useless faggots!" I listened for tenth time that day coming from that blood-red eyed woman with snow-white skin, with those big black-and-wine wings. I stood in a corner, looking at how the Genma ran hurried and frightened. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, since I heard an annoying voice calling me.

"Yami... Yami Kuroi... There you are!" I opened my eyes little by little and then I had that crazy slut in front of me. Her outfit left little to imagination and what protruded -beside her huge breasts- were her cherry blossom shaped wings. She had a bud-shaped helmet, from where the bug's antennae emerged. That woman looked at me with her big pink eyes and took me from the arm with one of her living pistils, taking me to the middle of the room.

The truth is that this place still made me uncomfortable, human skulls hanging from the ceiling, there was blood and flesh on the floor, where he ran a road of bones. The woman, whom everybody called as "Sekkotsu no Chô" because of her tendency to convert enemies in Alabaster, and then shatter them; sat on a throne of bones.

"What the hell do you want now, Sakura?" I asked her half annoyed to the slut who crawled me to the middle of the room.

"It's just that the Master must know our new acquisition... you. The Virus is almost complete!" she screamed looking at the woman, who opened the eyes.

"What's this?" the woman asked to her, looking at me with repulse, despite I had transformed almost totally into Genma, still conserving my human aspect.

"He and his sister decided to join your cause, my lady" Sakura bowed to the woman, who stood from her throne "And well, my lady, what do you think about the western look we have gave them?"

"You speak too much in plural, but I only see one singular. And his sister?" Alabaster made a gesture with her hands, and then I notices it was not that she was wearing makeup, her skin was really white.

"Her name is Hikari, we have decided to give her the pseudonim of Shiroi. Don't you think it sounds great? Yami Kuroi and Hikari Shiroi. Black Darkness and White Light!"

"What kind of powers has Chie attributed to them?" she looked at me sideways, I felt like she was eating me with her eyes.

"Super strenght, super speed... Angel wings. Don't they look cute?" she said, shaking my black wings, alike the crows. I took her right away.

"Excuse my rudeness, Master. But, have I to stand this lady all the time?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Not at all! Go away, slut!" she threw Sakura an energy sphere, who avoids it bouncing back.

"Alright lady!" the girl ran away, while I restarted examining my new outfit and appearance. My hair was still black, it just had now purple strands all along it, my muscular tone grew considerably, and I felt more skillful and also, and the most significative, my huge wings with which I could fly and make attacks. I was still looking at me, regardless at that lady who was approaching at me.

"Well Kuroi..." I frightened when I listened her voice so close to me "Do you like your new status?" she approached dangerously to my face, while I gave few steps backwards, keeping a safety distance.

"Well" I took a deep breath "Yes... despite I still had not got used to so many changes" I walked away from her a bit more, while she crossed her arms.

She smiled and approached to the bone throne "I guess you can go with Akuma to look for the little rebel group that it's forming on Kyushu."

"Rebels? What do you mean?" I looked at her with curiosity, which just let out a fatigue sigh.

"The Oni clan has reunited again their lackeys to try to end with us once again. But that will not happen again, I will assure to end up with each one of those Oni... By the way, where's your sister?"

I scratched the back of my head "Well I don't know, sure she comes with Sakura o someone else. Who knows? Since I got here I haven't seen her again" I listen steps coming from the entrance, immediately I turned my look over there. There was a guy with bug eyes, a little bigger than the ones of a human being, in grey. He has his hair tied into a ponytail, in a grey almost black color. The guy gets a little closer, looked at me and smirked.

"Again giving away powers? And nice eye color" he said in a slightly burlesque tone. He approached to the throne where the red haired was, and bowed to her, despite it was kinda a must.

"What brings you here, Mushi?" she said with curiosity.

The guy stood again and looked at me "Is that I brought the other hybrid. Will should I make her come in?"

"Of course" the red haired smiled satisfied.

Mushi dissolves to the entrance and make a sign. Almost immediately a gust of wind enters the room, while I covered my eyes, listening to Alabaster laugh. And I opened my eyes slowly after feeling that the blast had stopped. I saw nothing, until I raised my gaze to the heights of the room and I saw a woman dressed in white, with golden hair and eyes the same color. She had huge white wings ... His whole face made me understand who she was.

"Hikari?" I asked a little doubtful, while slowly moving my wings to elevate to where she was. When I was face to face with her, I was convinced she was my sister.

"Yamato..." she whispered slowly when she looked at me.

"I'm not Yamato anymore... My name is Yami Kuroi. Hikari, this is a brand new world... We should be grateful to them for saving us..." I put my hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over mine.

She nodded in agreement "Yes, Kuroi. We must return them the favor. Let's go down."

We slowly descended in front of Alabaster who looked at us very satisfactorily. She rose from her throne and approached to us.

"I should congratulate Chie for this... Despite they are keeping their human aspect, they look very strong. So, are they ready to stop the Oni?"

"Yes lady" my sister said while she kneeled in front of her "Kuroi, are you ready too?" she asked me while she looked at me with her shiny eyes.

I didn't think twice and I kneeled in front of that woman "Yes, we are ready. When you want, we will depart."

"Go right now. At this moment they are emerging the Mount Hiei, I don't know exactly where they are going, but it's likely they will go to Kyoto... I want you to go and annihilate them."

Mushi approached and crossed his arms. He looked at me a little doubtful "Lady, if you wish I can go with them, in case they present a drawback..."

"You mean they must doubt in their actions, if I'm not wrong... It's alright, they need a fly guide."

"Perfect. Follow me, I will show you where to go" The guy turns around and immediately mi sister Hikari rose. Either way, I must obey him...

We went out followed by a bunch of living skeletons, which were upon other flying genmas to follow our rhythm. In the great balcony of the Genma Castle, straight in the middle of the country, like a great monstrous fortress menacing with spread more and more.

Mushi was before us, with his enormous bug wings buzzing in front of me and my sister. We were almost half an hour over the sky until the grey-eyed stopped suddenly.

"These are the rebels" He said pointing at a little human group, they were about ten approximately. They were headed by a white haired ninja and a samurai girl.

"These are the fearsome Oni?" Hikari asked a little confused to Muchi, who only whispered and looked at me steadily.

"Yami Kuroi. Go to them. I want you to tell them something about the Genma Virus, I want to observe their reactions."

I hesitated a moment, but then I saw it was the best for me. I nodded and slowly went down to a tree. I took advantage of their distraction to scare them a little.

"May I have a little of your time, humans?" I said out loud, waiting to be heared. Exactaly, that happened. Almost everybody took guard except from a European in the middle of the group, who was carrying a girl with some similarities to him on his back.

The girl with the katana quickly threatened me "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here!" She said that words while she fiercely pointed at me with her katana.

"Take it easy... I just came to give you a warning..."

The ninja quickly jumped and threw me some kunais, but he doesn't get to harm me because I turned on my heel at high speed for the wind forming around me took charge of deviate them.

"A genma... And not just that... You are a hybrid, aren't you? You are not genma by birth" He looked carefully at my eyes. I simply smiled.

"Yes, Chie no Chou saved us from dye from a strange disease. And in exchange, we have offered our loyalty to Genma Virus."

"Genma Virus?" I heard from the woman who was right aside to the Europeans, armed with a rifle.

"What a name" The girl with the katana approached carefully to me "And what are you doing here? I doubt it's to fight with all of us."

I laughed loudly. I believed she was very confident "You think that I alone can't beat you all? Well, that should be in another moment. Now I must go" I went a little closer to the girl. All the others were alarmed.

"Master Jubei!" one of them shouted exalted, a samurai in a green armor.

"Relax, Minokichi. I know this guy has not purpose to fight now. Well, at least we should now the name of our foes."

I walked away from her and started to rise up little by little "Well, you can call me Yami. Yami Kuroi... My master will be happy to know the menaces are... Insignificant" I started a stronger flap, forming a little blast, laughing in a burlesque form "Be careful not to tousle your hair, Oni warriors!" I lifted flight to reunite again with Hikari and Mushi.

"You are a fool, Yami. You should have killed them" my sister blamed me a little annoyed.

"No way, we need to see how far they are going..." Mushi claimed while his wings started to buzz again "We are returning!"

"But haven't Master Sekkotsu commanded us to kill them?" Hikari asked, still annoyed.

"Yes, but I've just been told that Sakura no Chou will take care of them."

I smiled again "Well, let's go!"

"You are not giving me orders, hybrid" Mushi replied, somewhat petulantly.

"Just go!" Hikari said, starting to fly at high speed.


	7. Lack Of Courage?

**_Act VII_**

**Lack Of Courage?  
**

_**Diana Frois**_

"Chie no Cho…" I heard my father thoughtfully, as we moved. I was waking up slowly, because since we left Mt Hiei, I spent sleeping on his back.

"Dad?" I've asked "Where are we? My arms hurts ..."

"We have half a day walking, Diana. It is advisable that you come down the back of Roberto, he doesn't want to suffer pain after" Tenkai says, laughing.

"Uh, well Tenkai has turned funny" Jubei says "since that guy appeared I have such uncertainty they attack us at any time."

"What was that I had heard?" I look Ohatsu, who has a serious face.

"A member of the Genma Virus, Yami Kuroi, has appeared" She answered softly, while watching her rifle.

"That madman..." I heard Jubei some angrily "Nobody approaches me that way, but he had no intention of attack me. That's what I wondered."

"Insurance for its human roots" clarified Tenkai "Or that his plan wasn't to attack now."

I got back from my father, after doing that; he's pulled, releasing a sigh of relief.

"You should eat less" He say a little bit annoyed.

I lowered my gaze a little bit "Sorry if I'm being a nuisance. I know you must be upset that I came without permission."

"Nobody knows you came!" He answered some surprised as he walks towards Kyoto.

"Ehm... Well, only my nana and the boatman..." I said a little nervous.

My father puts a hand to his face "For God's Sake..."

Jubei stops, looking at the sky "Damn... I'm very nervous... Maybe they are following us and we don't know..."

Minokichi approaches her and places his right hand on the shoulder of Jubei "Master Jubei, don't worry, we're all together... Of course, it would be a disaster if we were attacked from the air..."

"Minokichi, don't help much" Jubei said something annoying "You're getting worse my nerves."

He just laughs nervously and walks away from her "Okay..."

"Dad" I said grabbing his attention "what are we going to do exactly in Kyoto?" I approached him with some curiosity.

"Searching. Knowing that now seek to stop the Genma as soon as possible" He answered seriously.

We walked some more until we reach a small town called Gion in Kyoto. It was desolate, except for some merchants who were offering vegetables and fruits. It was very strange, since there was no one on the site, apart from them and us.

Jubei walks carefully to one of these merchants "Mister, what is supposed are you doing?" Asked confused, the man looks sideways and rises from his seat, while our approach.

"Well, selling some things? Oh, wait a European Isn't she? Well they are beautiful as they say ..."

My father cleared his throat and gave him a glare. Oh yes, if that guy made another comment of that nature, ending with his face done nothing.

Jubei looked towards my father, he comes to me and put away a little while I'm watching Jubei talking to the guy.  
"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be out here with so much free monsters? Lord Ieyasu has disappeared without a trace, and hordes of demons are coming here."

"Really? Demons?" He answered some burlesque, Jubei simply turned away.

"Come on, this is hopeless"

We had not begun to walk when he suddenly noticed a light behind us, well, not only behind in every place, every man of such shining. It was not normal, unless the Japanese shine...

"On guard!" Tenkai warned as he pulled his katana, those guys were not human, had become a hell-like skeletons like the ones who attacked me in the forest, carrying armor and swords but slightly larger, and they could talk.

They came from all over, the whole street was filled with them. My father pushed me behind him to be like a shield, while these things around us all. Ohatsu watched worried seeing everywhere.

"Tadataka? Tadataka! Where are you!" I heard her scream; I didn't think twice and took the kusarigama. I take a deep breath and watched the others fighting those demons.

Jubei take three in a single attack. With her katanas cross them and these disintegrated on the edge of her sword, leaving a few lights in place. I was so distracted watching everyone, I did not realize that other demon of those was behind me, but miraculously Ansaka has just cut off his head.

Turning quickly relieved sighs Ansaka "Another bit and you were dead. Teach what you can do little, instead of watching the show!" She jumps back and cut in half to another Genma that was approaching. At that moment I panicked, seeing that bloody spectacle right before my eyes, so the first thing I thought was to run, removing any thing or person through me and hide under the vegetable stand. I closed my eyes and covered my ears to the cries and groans from the crowd that was fighting against my party... I spent over an hour hidden there, until I hear something or someone is coming. I see that lift the cloth covering the table on which the vegetables were. It was my father, and was behind Jubei, to scowl.

"I'm sorry" I said very sorry to see the expression on my father's discomfort, he sighs and took off from there waiting to me to come out of hiding. I crawled out of there and got the look. All were upset, except Minokichi, Tenkai and Ohatsu.

"I think it will take her a while" Tenkai said with some resignation. Tadataka just turns around and goes into overdrive, followed by Jubei and Okibu. Ohatsu comes up to me to take my hand.

After helping me up, she smiles "Do not worry. It will happen" She turned and I feel that my father gives me a nudge to start leaving.

"Please, if I at 10 years and could kill people!" Jubei exclaim annoying as we walked, the way to the castle.

"It's enough Jubei, please. You must understand that they are two very different upbringings" Tenkai answered "I understand that she was raised to be a lady of society, not a bully like you."

Jubei stops short and looks furious to Tenkai "Did you call me bully? Okay, repeat again!" She gets her katana threatening, in that Minokichi stands between them.

"Master is enough! Don't be stupid!" Replied sternly.

Ansaka pushes Jubei challenging "Why do not you mess with one of your size?"

"Ansaka!" Tenkai screams annoyed. Ohatsu desperate moves away from the group.

"They should calm down a bit" said quietly.

"Ohatsu is right. Jubei I'm sorry if I offended you, but you're pretty stubborn" Tenkai excuses himself crossing his arms.

"Well, tell to your student inept not to mess with me!" Exclaimed Jubei, pushing Ansaka.

"Inept! Inept you!" Ansaka pushes violently Jubei, making her lose a little balance.

Tenkai leaves behind Ansaka, and gives a blow to her neck to fall unconscious, and let her fall gently in his arms "and Jubei, you will be next if you continue."

Jubei stepped back a little intimidated "I'm sorry."

"Nobody should apologize! It's all because of my ineptitude!" I shouted suddenly attracting the gaze of all. I sighed and went among them, leaving only the front "I'd better get back."

All were silent. They only sound was my footsteps on the ground that was slightly damp. I walked away as I could from them, had no honor to watch them.

"Diana!" I heard my father cry in the distance. But he knows me. He must know that he could not bring myself at that time. But I knew I was going to follow where I was.


	8. Guilty Feelings

**_Act VIII_**

**Guilty Feelings  
**

_**Okibu**_

I watched her getting away of the group quickly. For some reason her father went after her to stop, but that would not be an issue on which I should intrude.

I looked at Samanosuke he still held to his pupil, who was unconscious.  
"I think it was necessary for the faint, sir" I said in reproach.

He looked at me and smiled "I know Ansaka. She Wouldn't stop discuss until she hurts Jubei, and that it would not be nice."

We started walking again, this time with Roberto at the head of the group. Sure had no idea where he was going to stop Diana. We walked in silence until started falling water drops from the sky. On top of going to rain.

"I think we should pitch a tent" suggests the unfriendly Tadataka, as he raised his left hand to see how hard it would rain. I walk slowly from right to him.

"But I guess not here, right?"- I said something burlesque.

"Of course not" He said sure "This site is going to become a big puddle and being full of mud isn't a nice mode to fight."

"Then, we must move to a less muddy field and camp" comments Jubei "By the way Tenkai, sorry for my behavior."

I waited a scolding by Samanosuke, who sighed "Don't worry Jubei. It's normal to lose patience at a time" He looked to Yagyu who looked away.

"Well, let's look at the spoiled of Diana" Frois said, releasing a sigh of weariness.

I went a little bit to Tadataka, who looked a bit annoying... Although from the first time I saw him, his maintained that expression. Perhaps it is not like many people relate to, or maybe his father has infused the empty groundless opinions about Europeans and Christianity. He looks at me sideways and walks forward.

"Archer" I said in interrogative tone "You are the son of Kyogoku Takatsugu if I remember correctly. I thought I'd be armed with a sword like Yagyu and Mino."

He stopped and waited until I was closer to answer "Obviously yes. But I like the ranged attack, even though I know about the sword arts."

"I have a question... Do you mind the presence of the two Europeans?" I said very quietly to be heard only by him.

"You mean Frois and the brat of his daughter? Maybe... Although, not think so. I know this journey will be long, and this girl will make a tantrum more than once. Incidentally, my mother knows Frois long ago... So I cannot know what happened in that time..." started to walk away from me, so I stopped to wait for Samanosuke, who carried his pupil on the back.

"It will take half an hour to wake" sighs "half hour of pain..."

"If you want me to post, master Tenkai" Mino said friendly "It's not offend, but I am much younger than you" He laughed nervously.

Samanosuke stopped and looked for a while Mino "Not offends me at all... I know I'm old... very old" He turned to Minokichi so he could carry Ansaka on his back, I wonder where will go Roberto's daughter... I am concerned, something tells me that the problems are nearby. "Okibu" He turned to me "more walks in front of Roberto. Maybe the girl let see for you."

"Understood" I ran to the front of the group, as I realized that the environment was becoming strange.

The others stopped. I saw the ground was no longer ordinary land to be changing soil mixed with blood... The sky began to turn red.

"What the hell is that!" Yagyu exclaimed as she approached me

"It must be the work of the Genma" stated Samanosuke also approaches, with one hand on his chin.

"Damn!" Frois cried while he ran away from us, and into the forest of bodies that appeared suddenly.

"Roberto, wait for us!" Ohatsu cried as she began to run after him "Is dangerous to go alone!"

We enter to the dark area together... Corpses of soldiers and villagers impaled and mutilated, there was no sign of Genma, but that work was grim and unpleasant. After walking a few minutes, Ansaka regains consciousness.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked somewhat numb, but then falls in reality "what is this?" She lowers Minokichi's back "Thanks... Somebody tell me, what this is?"

"It seems that Genma had an artistic attack" Yagyu Answer "And the daughter of Robert was lost."

"Lost!"

Yagyu sighs "Was partly our fault. But let's get her."

Ansaka looks down and starts to walk beside his master. We continued marching until we came to a river full of blood and bodies. And on the other side were three possible entries to what apparently was a castle.

"Does anyone have a rope?" Tadataka began to take his bow "I have an idea for us to cross without us carry the current."

"I suppose that this rope is long enough" Samanosuke said, showing a rope that had in Ansaka's bag.

Tadataka nodded and tied one end of the rope to one of his arrows. Then fired at one of the logs across the river "Well, I'll tie it to a log of this side" He went to a trunk that was near the shore, and looked with some displeasure, as it had a woman impaled "These demons…" he began to tie the rope to the trunk, and made sure it was strong "Well, ladies first Mother?" they shook hands and walked to the shore.

"Jubei, after I began to cross" Ohatsu careful not to trip over any of those bodies that floated, followed by Yagyu and Ansaka.

"I wonder how Diana has crossed the river, I said something thoughtful" Unless this river was now appearing... But that would be very illogical, I also started to cross, followed by the other boys. I heard that someone had fallen to stumble. I turned and Minokichi was bathed in blood from head to foot, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, a dead body got in the way."

At the end of cross, we begin to divide into groups to decide whether to move to the three ways, or choose a random path and go all around. Indeed, it was more sensible first choice.

"Well, who goes with whom?" Yagyu asked as he crossed his arms.

Ohatsu spoke "I think Tadataka and Okibu would go the way of the left, Jubei, Ansaka and Minokichi take the middle path and we will take the right path."

"Sounds good" I accepted without reproach, like the others.

Without hesitation Tadataka gave me a signal for us to start walking. The entrance was a kind of frame with skulls, and the more we got out, started to become darker.

"Something tells me we are in a dead end" said Tadataka with concern "Is not there something that emits light? A lamp, a torch... something?"

"I doubt. The Genma want to play hid..." I heard a strange noise coming from front "It is best to be on our guard..."

Indeed, we begin to see green lights from the front, approaching at high speeds. Tadataka launched and managed an arrow hitting a Genma coming from down the hall.

"Go to you" Praise marksmanship. He approached another demon of these and took a scroll Oni had given me Arin teacher before leaving. I threw it right in the face of the devil and faded away.

"These demons are boring" Tadataka yawns "Even a baby would be faster than them. Walk."

We started walking back to trip over a door of bones. The road was shorter than we expected.

"How will open this thing?" I asked as I fumbled the door looking for a handle to open. Tadataka saw the corners of the door were two skulls made of lamp function after guess what going on, we had lighting in the area. Note that there was a sort of hole to fit a stone or gem.

"Perhaps this somewhere around here" Tadataka looked at me and then began to be returned, if we look closely we may find something.

I looked puzzled at a bone protruding from the walls of the corridor. I moved slightly and began to open a hidden door in the wall "See this, Kyogoku"

The boy looks carefully, and approaches the open entry "Wow, I'll never know what to do without you."

We went together and found a pedestal with a bow. But not just any bow. Seemed made of carved bone, but was intact, he should have did that arch carved with great care and caution.

"Cool, a bow!" Kyogoku excited approached the pedestal, touching the bow, it becomes a wine-colored sphere resting on his hands.

"I think we have the key..." I said hopefully. Now we should open the door and discover what to expect.

_**s**_


	9. The Floral Palace

**_Act IX_**

**The Floral Palace  
**

_**Diana**_

I woke up locked in a small cage of bones hanging from a ceiling. I could barely move without hitting the head or back, and I looked down and saw a samurai skeletons walking and monitoring the area. I had a headache and did not remember well what happened.

"I hope that this girl is awake. Or, I will be forced to call Sekkotsu" I heard the shrill voice of a girl. Looking down I realized it was a butterfly woman, dressed in purple and green and her hair was pink, as their huge eyes.

Obviously they are talking about me, so I tried to get my hands through the bars of the bones cage.

"Hey you, the pink-eyed!" I screamed looking at the woman "What place is this?"

She then turned to me, looked at me with something repulsive "Insolent human, how dare you call me in that way!" Snapped his fingers and let the cage violently, falling on a giant cocoon that was under "You're in lucky that I have given orders to don't kill you, bastard!" I listened as I rejoined after the coup.

I shook a little bit the pollen that was stuck in my dress, after falling into the bud "You didn't answer my question. Where am I? And most importantly who are you?"

"It's amazing the level of human ignorance" She said in a mocking and turned away "We are in my palace. The Cherry Palace. And I am Sakura no Chô, future owner of the world" She laughs after saying that.

"And if I'm so useless, why I was taken as hostage?" I asked curiously "If I don't have something important for you did, you don't need me here."

She turns back to me and bends down to look the cage where I was locked up "Because you are an excellent bait. At this time the Oni warriors should be divided. What will be easier for Akuma, Shiroi and Kuroi."

"Why?" I asked puzzled. I did not think we're going to do something bad.  
"With only one can be finished with the whole group so it will be faster... We'll split" She laughs loudly.

"I don't think that others are as weak as me. If I remember most was in previous wars."  
"And do you guide that tells you your daddy? For Fortinbras!" laugh again "Poor girl! I feel sorry for you!"

"Well, make people feeling sorry would be my specialty" I said resigned while I take my eyes off her. Suddenly I heard the door of wood and bone of the entry opens.

A tall man with gray skin, black hair and silver eyes went walking at full speed. In the minutes of entering, I realized that he had wings, but they were of insect. I looked away, feeling that he turned to me.

"So, that human woke up eh... Sakura, cuteness, Master Sekkotsu remote that you could put this girl in a dungeon. You have to give good accommodation to our visitors..." He went to the cage where I was locked up. Break the safe and opens it "You can get out little human... But watch out be thinking of escape. Genmas!"

A skeleton soldier, like the ones who attacked on Gion's market, is carrying on his katana "What do you want master Akuma?" Asked in a raspy voice.

"I want you to escort the human to Sakura's dungeon. Give her the best cell. I don't want to hear say that we are a slag" Started walking toward the door, laughing loudly.

I started walking after a sign of the devil who was escorting me, entered through a secret door that was near the cocoon where it had fallen moments ago. That took the opportunity to ask some questions to the subordinate of the supposedly powerful Genma.

"What do you want to win with this exactly?" I asked without looking at his bony face.

"The master wants to make a last attempt" He calmly replied "The Prince Fortinbras should be crowned by the hand of his betrothed, the future queen and ruler of the earth."

"But I am told, this is the fifth Genma War, counting this one. You aren't going to give up?" I paused to wait for his answer, but I gently pushed by the demon.

"This time our victory is assured. Once we get the Oni orb of light, mix with the dark power of the Genma, and so will feed the power of our Kings."

"Light Orb?" I turned to him surprised. Obviously, I did not see any reaction on his face. It was a skull.

"Yes, say all the Oni powers recently were mixed into one. The problem is that it can be manipulated by the enemy, if neglected."

We stopped a moment to open a door. Apparently we had reached the dungeons.

"Careless? And I suppose you know where in this world or am I wrong?" I crossed my arms when I watched the skeletal monster manipulating the keys of the dungeon.

"All I know is someone has it within their body."

"Someone? You have clues or something?"

"Why do you ask so much?" Turn to me somewhat annoying.

"I have only curiosity. I cannot even fight, and I get lost here. So I don't represent any threat to you."

Open the door what creaks. It was of bones, too, and it seems that every door had done with the ribs of fifty people.  
"They say that any child born within the Oni, or someone linked directly to them" He stopped short "You ... You are the daughter of the Westerner, if I remember correctly, right?"

I was shocked to see out his katana dangerously "Err… I'm adopted daughter" My mother always said that lying is wrong. But a white fib to save my life would be very helpful.

He keeps his katana and immediately stops growling "I lock myself here only to follow orders of the Master Akuma. But I will pass the information... So enjoy your last hours alive, girl."

I violently pushed inward from a cell, immediately closing. I wake up sore and I go to the bars of bone.

"Neither believes you that away with it, You will see!"

"So, the human is taking the claws, eh?" I heard a voice from the back. He looked familiar, but it was not the guy who sent me to Genma this stinking dungeon.

"Master Kuroi" The demon said scared. It seems also surprised with the guard off.

He was a man, had a black Gi with purple, leg protectors, tattooed arms and a purple scarf around his neck. Her eyes were purple and black hair with some purple streaks.

"It doesn't surprise me if you think she is adopted. Or am I in the opposite?"

"I didn't believe her, obviously, she was saved from that punctured her chest at the moment because I am obeying the orders of the Master Akuma."

"He came to tell Miss Sakura from the Master Sekkotsu."

"Really? My bad. I'll take care of this child and get information. You can withdraw" He made a gesture with his hand for him to leave.

"And will not deal with the Oni who are invading the entrance?" the demon asked dubious.

It takes two fingers to his forehead as a reminder. Had he been ordered to go kill my father and others? "Right! But I better send Rose, she will know better take it with rhythm... It is also a perfect opportunity to appear before his beloved again" He laughs out loud while the demon is removed, after making a bow.

"Who's Rose?" I asked exalted

"Dah, is a hybrid as my sister and me. But she has something special... It's a clone, just out of Chie no Cho's lab" He find a chair that was next to the entrance and sits in front of my cell, looking "Well how about your new home?" asked in a burlesque.

"Incredibly nice" I said with some sarcasm "Explain to me, what you want of me!"

"I thought Sakura had said to you. We're using you as bait. I doubt you are the bearer of the world... You're just pathetic compared to Kyogoku. So obviously he is the owner of the orb" He cross his arms "He's the only son of a Oni-related warrior away from you."

True, he's Ohatsu's son. His family has been linked to both the Oni as the Genma... That's crazy I thought as I looked down thoughtfully. What if it was really me? Well it was impossible. I hardly hear about all that has happened here... But what if it has nothing to do with a carrier or not?

"Certainly, do you like your new haircut?" He asked mock pointing to my head. I noticed some fringe missing in my hair.

"Why cut my hair!" I asked angrily, trying to get my hands through the bars of bone.

"We use these locks to... That's it!" He laughed

"Idiot!" I threw one of my guards. Obviously bounced against the cell…

"Go to aggressive. Ha! If I remember, Chie just made a clone. Well, I'm leaving. I have a spectacle to witness" He gets up and walks towards the entrance of the dungeon... But Why would take my hair to do that this Rose? Does a clone... it was mine?


	10. The Rose

_**Act X**_

_**The Rose**_

_**Tenkai / Samanosuke**_

As much as we walked we couldn't reach the door. Does this corridor infinite? It was impossible, we had enough time and battling waves of demons appear. And already, we started to fatigue.

"Roberto" I said to the European, who was covering Ohatsu "We must find a way out of here and now. Or we should remain trapped in this eternal hall" I said as I kept my Tenso on their sheath.

He settled down a little bit his cape, since it was a little warm in there. He raised his spectacles a little and looked at me doubtfully "Tenkai, you're right but... Where we can get started?" He questioned with his characteristic hoarse and calm voice.

I took my right hand to the chin "That is the least of things who worries me. I want to know is how on earth the Genma could revive... Assuming the fact, Fortinbras definitely die, and of course, all of them!"

I heard Ohatsu yelling "Hey, this can be of help!" I looked at her and she was in front of a stone altar, perfectly carved with strange symbols. If I remember were symbols Genma.

I looked carefully and it had a bronze orb embedded, shining "Who will?" I put my hand curiously, but almost touch it, I felt it was very hot. As I thought at that moment was not for me.

Roberto came and took it without any problems in his hands. The orb shines brightly and within seconds, a bronze gloves with crystals protruding from them, had replaced the low level Oni gloves previously held.

"What a gift..." I said for a moment. But the guard got up again when we heard a strange noise coming from the bottom.

"Who's there!" Ohatsu asked while she was pointing her rifle at the bottom. We didn't get any response "I wonder if the others have passed like us just quiet" She said as she lowered the gun a bit.

We heard a few steps from the dark background, but they sounded quite familiar. We begin to see a figure emerge from the shadows. Ohatsu and Roberto instantly dropped their guard.

"Diana!" The golden haired exclaimed happy. I had a very bad feeling, so before Roberto began to run, I stepped between him and what could be a trap.

"What happen Tenkai?" Ohatsu asked surprised, seeing that I stood between them.

"Don't let your guard down" I told them serious "Maybe we are in the presence of a hoax..." I turned slightly to watch. Indeed, that Diana's hair was a little darker than the Diana we met a few hours ago "…Roberto, Look closely... Don't let emotions blind you..." I said, while I was slowly pulling a kunai from the front of my belt, to realize what was the Genma or the person behind me.

The suspicious Diana approached me slowly, her voice was closer "It's something wrong? Are you ok?"

I looked at Roberto, who was looking something. Apparently he's already been noticed. I felt another step closer of the girl and I threw the kunai, moving my hand back quickly. Then I turned and sure enough, she had dodged.

Roberto raised his guard "I apparently mistook the person" He said resignedly "Is difficult to control."  
"Who are you and what you want?" A challenging Ohatsu asked while she was pointing the gun at the false Diana.

"I still need some practice... I started the day badly" says "So, Samanosuke Akechi" She says while looks at me. "The Virus told me you are one of the first to challenge the King"

I pointed her with the Raizan sword challenging "How do you know who I am?"

The girl laughed "Come on, you're pretty popular with Genma. The first yoke, the first who, under the blade of his sword, killed over hundreds of thousands of demons. And managed to cut the King Fortinbras" She took off her hat and pulled back.

"Well, since we're in this presentation can you tell us who you are of a good time?" I kept pointing her with my sword.

"And why do you have my daughter's appearance?" Roberto asked a little bit angry.  
"Okay, since I can't do anything" She breaks her illusion on a whirlwind of rose petals, how began to lightly perfume the site. Just in case I covered my nose with my handkerchief. Like Roberto and Ohatsu, who did what they could.

She became a woman of medium height, slightly higher than Ohatsu, and for her skin tone could tell she was a foreigner, and I dare say it was Spanish, her accent it's like the Frois. She wore a short red kimono patterned with roses over it, and yellow funds. She had dark wavy blond hair tied in a ponytail, adorned with red roses. She had a medium heel sandals and leg protectors. Her eyes were covered with a red mask adorned with pearls and a rose.

Roberto stepped back a little bit intimidated "...I don't know why, but I think I know... But ... No, it can't be" He resumed his guard. I looked puzzled, he felt a little uncertain.

"Robert, don't be intimidated by a woman..." Ohatsu said. Apparently she noticed the same as me.  
"Relax, I'm fine..." He said with a bit of insecurity in his words.  
She arranged her ornaments and taught his short sword "My name is Rose. I am a Genma hybrid created from your cells. My mission is to hold them until further orders of the Central."

"The central, huh. Well... I guess we will play fight with you" I said something annoying "happy to be your opponent."

The woman raised her left hand pointing directly to Roberto "I'm here just to fight with the Westerner"

I looked at Ohatsu surprised, just like her to me, "Roberto would you stay? We'll take care of looking for Diana" I put the Raizan and pulled back Tenso

I felt like Roberto kept looking at Rose. As if it were someone he knew "Sure, I have no problem. I'll try to regroup as soon as possible."  
"Good luck" Ohatsu said "Tenkai, come on."  
"Yes" and we began to run along the sides of the woman, who did not look at where we were. I hope not complicate things much…

"I wonder how much this woman looked Roberto" Ohatsu said something strangely "Something ... But it is very rare."

"The strangest thing is that it is European. And Spanish. Will any link with Roberto?" I stopped "too ... Her voice ... She spoke like someone dying, but the strange thing is that she looked very healthy..." I began to follow Ohatsu's march, getting closer to the door... But I think we expected more company. A ghostly figure was compared with bone gate that guarded the entrance. It was a female figure emitted a bluish divine aura ... But it was not dangerous.

I lowered the rifle Ohatsu was pointing to the woman "is no threat to us. Well, who are you ... Oni."


	11. Fatal Fragance

_Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry if I have some mistakes here u_u Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**Act XI**_

_**Fatal Fragrance**_

_**Roberto**_

I've taken a deep breath while Ohatsu and Tenkai advanced, leaving me with that woman who called herself Rose. I raised my guard facing the mask that hid her eyes. She looked like someone very familiar, but could not finish recognize...

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The woman said, taking me out of my toughts "Let's Start" She takes offensive posture and prepares her sword "So you don't use weapons. A lot of things hidden in you, Roberto."

What the hell? This woman spoke as if he knew me, but not at the same time. Each time I became tenser in her presence.  
"Woman, show me your face" I asked politely.

Rose sighed and pass her hand carefully along the edge of her sword, "I should not even do it, Roberto Frois. But I'll show my face when you join us. I don't intend to buy you, I'm speaking only under orders from the Genma."

She took several steps back and took her right hand back. She was about to begin.

"I hope I don't..." He throws a kunai at me "... scratch you!"

Fortunately I managed to avoid them, moving to the right side of the aisle quickly, and start running right into it, making defense whit my arms. I stop right in front of her, when her image disintegrates amid a shower of petals.

"Petals again..." I turned quickly to hear her footsteps behind me, but when I find nothing, turn back and stop her sword with my right hand "nice toy" I said smiling. She dropped her sword, transported from its petals, several meters back. At that time I destroyed her weapon in my hands.

"I'm surprised. I didn't know you could reach those levels of force. But don't believe that everything ends here" She takes from her hair four roses, throwing sideways. I took guard at that moment, not knowing what to do "This is where it all begins, Roberto."

She started running towards me, while I was waiting to fight, she tried to kick me in the face, but I block, and then I kick him in the stomach, making it wobble a bit, "You know something? I never wanted to have this kind of encounters with women. I hate to be aggressive with a lady, but this time is an exception" I return to my defensive pose when I saw that she throws a kunai out of the sleeves of her kimono. These deviate from its course and pass behind me, returning quickly and injuring my sides, not having had time to react. I let out a slight groan as I felt the sharp iron cut my skin.

I hear Rose's laugh "Did it hurt? Sorry... We'll see what I do to forget that" She throws essence to the roses and thorny branches emerge. Without thinking twice I left them, but apparently that thing read my movements. Within five seconds I was surrounded by them without a way out.

"I think it's time to try these beauties" I said looking at the gloves. Immediately I called my fists magical power and began to emanate magical bronze energy "Earth! Make your entrails resonate!" I hit the ground hard with my left fist, and around me, burning rocks and lava emerged, who lit the branches. I waited on guard to vanish the fire, but to my surprise the branches were intact "But what ...?" I could not tell what was happening, a branch took me by the ankle and I knocked loudly on the floor, I quickly rise, while several branches with thorns and began to surround me as a kind of death trap.

I listen as the thorns pierced my body, and a scream of pain was inevitable, but could not stay that way, I tried to break the branches with my own strength, but that makes me hurt more. I turned my head slightly to listen her again approaching. She bent down to see the blood that was falling from the trap that I was involved.

"What a beautiful figure form the blood. It says isn't not your time. So I don't caught your neck, you'd cut bled to death" She wets her fingers in the blood that was still falling, "Your blood is all red, mine in change is dirty... Anyway" She squeezes her fists while the branches are stretched more, squeezing between them as well.

I screamed a lot stronger, I could not bear to be so, and helpless, these branches weren't any type of plants, were much more resistant than a thick iron chains, they don't even succumbed to the Oni magic. They would end with me so quickly? Do these demons have become immune to everything?

"Let me go ... Damn..." was how little I could say through my groaning. I felt that someone approached; a dove perched next to Rose and became a pale woman, with yellow eyes and hair the same color. She was very much like Kuroi, but unlike him, the woman dressed in white. It reminded me of Fortinbras for her Western-style clothing.

"What happen, Shiroi?" Rose asked.

"Master Sekkotsu wants you in the central" She said without any emotion "That human is dying. Let go and let him go dragging, the demons will eat him."

Rose was looking at the vine "See how fresh blood drips on the floor. Okay, Shiroi. But there are no demons here. Once again, that exiled Oni woman is bothering in search of her little companion. She has been despite from here five times and always almost dead. We will have to finalize this matter as well. "

"That's Akuma's business."  
"Okay" Suddenly I feel that the branches become loose, and let me out, causing it to fall spectacularly into the puddle of blood that I have make "I'll see you on another occasion, Roberto."

I hear that woman get away, apparently called Shiroi "Damn..." I mumbled as I watched the bony roof of the hall. But part of me was relieved to know that Ohatsu was not what could have been there.  
Tried to get up by myself, but my whole body was pierced and it hurt terribly, so I leaned against the wall and started walking slowly to the door. Fortunately, there were no more demons on the road.


	12. Family Reunions

_**Act XII**_

_**Family Reunions**_

_**Akane "Jubei" Yagyu**_

"What does this mean?" Minokichi exclaimed, seeing that ours was a dead end.  
"I think they have seen our face, buddy" I said while arranging my katanas "We must get back to track Okibu and Tadataka."

I heard Tenkai's student sighs resigned "No way. At least, we haven't faced more than skeletons and Genma ninjas. I think it's a good thing right?"  
"I don't like this" I looked to the side "is very strange that it is closed just because they haven't money enough for the door" I said something burlesque "Something plot these things" I pulled out my katana slowly.

Minokichi apparently also had noticed "I think we have company, Master Jubei"  
Then Ansaka skillfully took guard and threw a kunai back, where was the darkness that reigned over the aisle we've travel. Indeed, we heard a metallic sound.

"A Gacha?" My student said "Wait ladies. I will see forwa..." I stopped the guy pulling the fabric sticking out of his armor.

"Don't worry, they come for us," I said taking my other katana "Not one, not two. Three. One for each one. And it is not anything" As I uttered these words, three huge shadows were starting to act onset, three triple demons of our size, armed with sharp axes giant. They had a horn in front of his deformed head. They purple skin was already part of my daily life.

"They seem to be reinforced" I heard Ansaka while the clang of her knife again announced that the battle would begin,

"I haven't fought with things like this. Let's see how I go" I took guard and started running towards the monster in the middle. I supported my right leg hard to gain momentum and jump over the head of the Genma. It surprisingly rotated at a speed greater than that used to have, but managed to take the lead to be rotated in the air and throw several shuriken that could serve as a distraction while landing the jump "Kids, I need some space" I said as I leaned on my left foot. I took offense pose and ran back into the monster that awaited me with his ax ready "I think today is your day" I've mocked at the demon while I stopped his attack with both katanas. I removed one of them to rip the belly of the devil, who takes several steps back complaining, but again raising his ax over my head "What? you don't like my present?" I said before being interrupted by an explosive kunai throw by Ansaka, which caused me to lose a little bit the concentration. I almost chopped in half by the butcher Genma, if I'm hadn't moved to the left side.

The smoke clears showing the distressed girl "Sorry Miss Jubei!" She said while blocking the other monster who also wanted to eat her.

The Gacha tries to pass his ax from the right side, but managed to jump over it and deal it a kick in the face of the devil "Be of idioms, we are not in any castle!" I complained to the girl, while blocking the new attack from my enemies "You know I already tired!" I break the defense and passing through the right side of the Genma, getting an arm cut "One point Jubei, Genma zero!" I said proudly as dissolves the demon's arm in the air "Awn, poor thing! Quiet, Jubei your friend..." I said as I jumped back onto the now helpless demon, and turned to face him being "put an end to your pain ..!" I said at once that ended with the giant demon when cut crosswise. I hear the glorious sound of a demon disintegrating "Jubei has returned to action Yes!" I said while I kept my katanas and looked Minokichi.

The boy blocked the huge monster's ax who was attacked him "Majestic, Master Jubei!" Said flattering "Now just look what I've learned!" The guy from green armor breaks guard, jumping back and after a fast footwork goes behind the demon, with his heavy sword covered in blood "Critical Hit!" The monster fell sliced instantly, from the middle.

"Wow I'm surprised. I daresay you could win a Blue ... Blue ..." What a blunder I made. But the sound of metal hit me out of my cloud of thoughts "Girl, you need help?"

"I'm fine" I heard something drawn to Ansaka, who is supported by the ax of the monster to jump back and launch several explosive kunai along it, making it explode "Fireworks For Europeans, there are explosive kunai!" She laughed.

I sighed after saving my swords "Well I think..." Suddenly I hear someone behind us cheering. Our eyes are fixed on a guy who leaves a door that was hidden in the wall. He had a purple hood over it, how hid his face. But something told me it would be anything but no pleasant.

"Well, well. I see you haven't lost the touch, Akane."  
"What the hell?" I told and take guard at the time, it was impossible to hear again his repulsive voice "Bu... But..." My voice cuts from nervousness and terror.

Minokichi raise his guard "is supposed you must be dead!" He said altered and confused. Obviously he also remembered who it was.  
I hear his insane laugh again "I thought I was missed" He said burlesque "You biggie, niece."

"Die, damn it!" I started running, approaching him, but his reflexes were faster than mine, and surprisingly he hurts me in the right shoulder, without me having time to see when he attacks me "But what ...?" I said confused as I knelt and placed my left hand on my hurt shoulder "You should be it burning in Hell! Why the hell are you here?" I asked scared and confused. I see his shadow on the ground, telling me he is a few meters behind me.

"Oh, Akane. You'll never get rid of me. Well, for the beauty who doesn't know me, my name is Munenori Yagyu" I woke up and I see he was pointing to Ansaka, who was being covered by Minokichi.

"Master, you must return to Mount Hiei, so Master Arin will see that wound " The guy told me taking advantage of Munenori's monologue "And you should be dead ... what are you doing here?"

Munenori laughs again "Don't tell me, this is the child who was always hanging from the ceiling?" He said mocking as he fixed his gaze on me "Are you a babysitter, maybe?" He disappear in the middle of a flock of crows, appearing later "Well. I deal with other matters. Just went to greet Adieu!" He disappears again, while I go back to his knees on the filthy floor.

"It... can't ... be ..." I said as I looked down confused. I hear my colleagues approached.  
"Master, you must go to Mount Hiei now" Minokichi helps me to get up "I will transport you there. Just stay quiet..." The boy brings his hands forward, doing half rectangle which begins to form a kind of screen, and a light begins to wrap "to the temple on Mount Hiei. Now!"

Suddenly I see a very bright light blinds me. The disappearance of the light I'm in the middle of the temple. I note that Arin is at the entrance watching the sky, until notices my presence.  
"Jubei!" She says happy but his face changed to concern when she saw the cut on my shoulder, "What happened?" is close to me, seeing my shoulder.

I made few steps and sit on the bed of the temple "Well, no, is alive and apparently has become more dangerous than before. A for the others, don't worry, they are apparently well."  
"Why apparently?" She looks confused

"We had a little problem and Roberto's daughter ran off, out of sight. From what I see you have noticed the change on earth and in heaven."

"Yes" Arin is turned to see the window after searching a bandage "Trees fell, the earth became bloody mud and the sky is red. Did the Genma are acting in a different way than before?" She approached me and helps me taking off my yukata and linen of the top "Wow, this guy leaves an ugly cut. You are not got a chance to avoid it?"

"Even when I saw him move" I said quietly "Continuing my story, we walk up a forest of people ... so to speak, and after crossing a river with corpses, there are three entrances to a castle surrounded by cherry trees. Okibu and Ohatsu's Son went to the left; Minokichi, Ansaka and I took the center, and Ohatsu, Tenkai and Roberto took the right. Ansaka and Minokichi are unharmed, but do not know what to tell you about others" I let out a small whimper pain at the time when Arin touch my wound.

"It will take a while. The sword with which Munenori cuts you had Genma essence, but by your blood is being repelled, still take time to heal" She take a bottle with white liquid, with which wet a handkerchief and placed directly over the cut "With this you don't feel much pain, but still must rest here awhile. At least wait for others to return."

"Damn it!" I said while I was helping Arin to place me the bandage "I feel useless"  
"Do not feel bad, It's only a couple of days."

"Well, I think take the opportunity to think about it, and see what I can do about it" I put on my clothes and get up to look in the mirror "Damn, ruined my clothes too" I take back the top of my suit and I put on a brown yukata that was on the bed "Arin, I think at this rate we will need a renewal, these things wants to strip us" I said, joking.  
Arin laughs "I think so."  
I stopped at the window to see how the environment changed slowly, and the air began to smell of death "I think this is just the beginning."


	13. Stay

_EDIT: Thanks to NJ7009 for corrections. Kisses!  
_

* * *

**_XIII_**

**_Short Stay_**

**_Diana_**

Several hours have passed when I was locked in this nauseating prison. The smell of rotting flesh was simply unbearable, and I watched again and again how the demons passed in front of my cell, dragging villagers, including children, and made my fear of dying increase more.

"I wonder if they come for me" I whispered as I hugged my legs, sitting on the floor, in front of the hall "These things only happen to me..." My words of regret were interrupted by the heavy footsteps of a cyclops demon. He had a red armor and a bludgeon in his left hand, while the right was a cage covered by a black cloth.

"You have company" It said in it throaty voice as it opened the gate and threw the cage, with which almost hit me head "Enjoy your last moments" Close the grate while laughing maniacally.

"These people are completely crazy!" I cried watching the cage rolling on the floor of my cell, until it reaches a corner. I heard groans from the small cage, and get up to get closer to see what it was.

"Help me! I'm afraid to darkness!" A girl's voice said, coming from the cage, between sobs. I lifted the cage scared and took off the black cloth that covered it. What is my surprise to see a little person of the size of my hand.

"Bu... Bu... Bu... BUT WHAT IS THIS?" I said scared while I threw the cage to the ground, causing the frightened little person yelling "Am I dreaming it? Or is it just a hallucination..." I put my hands to my mouth while I see that little person moving the cage, while complaining of pain. The little person was apparently a child, and wore a blue kimono with a red shirt down, and some red shorts. Her black hair was tied in a very strange, seemed mouse ears.

"Aww! I'm not of iron! Don't treat me so bad" She said weeping, shaking the cage that rolled forward and backward. I go slowly and get up again "You come to throw me again?"

"No! Is that... Sorry, but, er... Who or what are you?" I said a bit sorry while I looking for a way to open the cage. Apparently had a key to open "You know what key is this?"

"As I recall, is the number of wings that have each of the leaders of the Virus. If I remember correctly, Sekkotsu, the strongest has a pair of wings, and Chie has three pairs of wings. Not know how many has the other one" She said something questionable. I put my hand to the chin just trying to remember Sakura.

"I think it has two pairs of wings."

"Really?"

"Yes, I saw that there were four when I saw her back" I said as I stood in order numbers. I tried first the number 123, but nothing. Then I used 321, no nothing. I tried inserting, 132, did not work.

"Try not using the number of pair, but the exact number of wings" The little girl advised. I used the number 246, but nothing. I used the order that had been used previously, which was 1 pair: That such Sek… Sek... whatever that is, two wings, then 3 pairs: The famous Chie, who has 6 wings. At the end of 2 pairs: Sakura, four wings, and indeed released in the small grid that would give freedom to the thing that it was locked.

From his back emerges little black wings, and a blue light emanate from them. I sat stunned as she flew up to my face "I didn't know you could fly..." I said surprised "Now tell me what or who you are?"

She kept shaking the clothes gamely. She arranged her hair and smiled "My name is Makoto. And I belong to the Fairy Crow clan, Karasu Tengu. And I'm not a thing! These people ... Pff!" She said crossing her arms and making a wry face.

"Sorry... it is the first time I see a fairy" I felt like a fool when I said that, what fairy? I thought only existed in books. I shook my head and looked embarrassed again "Sorry for not to introducing myself, my name is Diana. I escaped from the group that was coming and I get caught by a group of Genmas. What are you doing here?"

"They locked me after they throw up my Master Yuuki of Sakura's Palace. It was the fifth time we attacked, but this time a masked woman dressed in red, named Rose appeared, tied my master in a trap of thorns. And they left her badly injured outside, while I was caged. Now I don't know how my master is, but usually the Oni recovers quickly" She told worried, looking at the sides.

"Your master is an Oni? I mean, she works for the clan?" I asked curious, as mister Tenkai repeatedly referred to the group as Oni.

"No, she doesn't work for them. She's a member of the clan, a pure Oni. But she had a little trouble with her father, and she was out of the Council with less than half of their powers. So I go with her, when she doesn't eliminate the Genma we cannot go back" She said as she was fixing his hair "How do you know of Oni?"

"I was with a group that is fighting the Genma, but I ran away because I can't stand getting so embarrassed... I can't do anything more than run and hide" I said looking down sadly.

The small fairy lowered until my rank of vision and looked at me with some compassion "Don't feel bad. It's perhaps you are from the European nobility?"

"No, isn't that" I sighed and got up "is that my father always raised me like a normal person, until I know this double life or tortuous past he had."

The small girl down to my range of vision and gave me some compassion "Do not feel bad. Could it be that you are of European nobility?"

"No, isn't that" I sighed and got up "My father raised me like a normal person, until I know this double life or tortuous past he had."

After getting up I shook my dress and walked to the door of the cell. I touched it and I realized it had blood in it so sticky and it was stained. I looked at Makoto who resumed her flight to my shoulder.

"I'll go to get help! Nothing can stop me, thanks to you I'm free" She told me optimistic and left the cell through the bars.

"Good luck and be careful, please" I said somewhat embarrassed "... Now I depend on you, Makoto."

A few minutes passed after the departure of Makoto, to feel once again thunderous steps in the hall. Villagers in the other cells began shouting desperately, trying to get out, but the Cyclops demon roared to their cells only to stay in the most sepulchral silence.

"I came for you, girl" commented derisively, but his jocular tone changed to one of anger to see the open cage and no occupant "But what? By Fortinbras! Where is the Tengu!" It asked angrily.

I just made a gesture of denial, making him understand that supposedly I knew nothing about anything. He grunted loudly and violently opened the cell and took me by the left arm rudely "It does not matter for now! Important thing is that comes your time to die, little leech!"

I opened my eyes wide with fright and I've tried to wrestle with him "Leave me alone! I swear I don't know anything!"

"You know a lot, I say" I see it raising its right hand and send it directly behind my head. A sharp pain seized me back and I lost track of reality.

"...Oh ... Not again ..."

I woke up in a strange room, surrounded by giant glass capsules. They had different kinds of demons, some terrifying beings were perfect, and perhaps were other blunders of Hell itself. I noticed I was on a strange bed, his frame was of bone and perhaps other was meat, the smell given off.

"God... why these things happen only to me?" I sat on the bed, and heard footsteps. Someone was approaching.

"Finally the human is awake"

I turned my eyes and ran into the bright and big blue eyes of this woman. Her skin was pale blue and her hair was the color of the sea, or perhaps a little clearer.

"Who are you?" I asked somewhat intimidated as I finished stand before her.

The woman motioned for me to sit again. She started walking around me as a small device that was on the side of her head appeared, carrying a kind of mechanical watcher in front of her left eye "My name is Chie. And I'm a Genma scientist under the command of Lord Fortinbras. You wonder what you do here or am I wrong?"

"No, you're wrong. I told them I'm not good for anything, I only used as bait, right?" I said something hopeful.

Chie looked at me sideways and turned to the glass capsules "I think you're dug your own grave, Oni."

My throat went dry as I see a huge map of a castle appear before her.

"This is our true kingdom. The Genma Kingdom. You're in my castle now. Here I create my own experiments and new races of Genma. Why am I explaining this to you? Simply, because you will become part of this!"

I got up at once "What? You want me to become a demon! I will not let that haa..." My speech was stopped when I felt pressure on my neck that took my breath away.

"Your blood is clean and you have direct links to Oni. You're perfect..." She said as she opened her big eyes that shone in the demonic firelight that illuminated the room.

I felt myself being lifted and was put back on the table. This time a few bones was put into place to prevent an escape. A tear started rolling down my cheek; I tried to squirm free, but all in vain. I think this will be my end if. God... I hope I can enter to the paradise.

* * *

_A/N: Oh Diana, I really think the bad luck is a family issue._ _I've made some corrections thanks to NJ7009's advice (like as said above lol) I Think i'm going to translate next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Desperate Searching

_Hello! New chapter is here finally :,D I'm going to translate this thing faaaaaast... Going forward to chapter XXIII LOL  
_

* * *

**_Act XIV_**

_**Desperate Searching**_

_**Tadataka Kyogoku**_

"Damn!" Cried angry after seeing several cells, where there was a trace of the brat of Frois "Where the Genmas carried that crybaby?"  
"Stay calm Kyogoku, at some point, we'll find her" Okibu said calmly, who also looked at the cells "It's best to be patient."

I laughed sarcastic "Ha! Patient. Patients my arrows. In any case she'll be now demon's food" I crossed my arms in resignation

"What a commitment to see Miss Frois out of this world."

"It makes me angry!" I exclaimed, and began to imitate the shrill voice of that dramatic girl "I'd better go, and being eaten by a Genma, ñeñeñeñeñeñe! I'm useless, no good! I'ma daddy's daughter!"

"You can shut up, Kyogoku!" The monk look at me annoyed, and I just look him a nervously, "The one who will run out of patience, it will be me, if you follow that plan."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll shut up. But we have more than two hours going round and without any progress" Suddenly I feel a flutter from one of the aisles. And a light approached "Okibu, on Guard! We don't know what that can be"

The monk laughed "Kyogoku, stay calm! It's just a Tengu. Apparently is lost as we are." Light finished close to where we were, and indeed, was a fairy Karasu Tengu Crow Clan. She had black hair tied in two pigtails and a blue yukata on a red shirt.

"What a luck I had today!" She exclaimed as she looked excited at us "My name is Makoto, and you must be warriors sent by the Oni Clan."  
I looked a while without saying a word. I fixed my bow on my back "Yes, something like that. What chance have you seen a western crybaby locked around here?"

Makoto brings her hands "Of course! In fact she was who freed me from my prison. Follow me and take you to where you want!"

"You see? Just we needed patience" Okibu said mocking, to whom I offer a withering look.

The fairy began to fly toward the hallway that she had gone before, as we began to follow her. The hall was filled with villagers locked, and was extremely long. The cells were made of bones of people, and Okibu began to free the villagers from their cells, and these fled instantly.

The little girl stopped in front of a destroyed cell "Oh no!" She exclaimed anxious "She was taken away! Diana was here!"

"What!" I reacted abruptly "So where the hell she was taken!" I turned to the cell front, where a villager who was still locked "Do you know where they took the girl had locked up here?"

The man came to the bars while Okibu opened the door, "A cyclops came here and took her! Probably he led to the Castle of the Witch Chie, which is below here."

The door opened and Okibu stopped the man before he left "You know how we can get there?"

"You should follow the stairs leading down. But beware, the guard in the entrance is very strong. He can cut off your heads without realizing it."

Okibu look at me nervously, then he looked back the villager "We consider it. Thank good man."

The villager ran off, following the others. We started to go with Makoto, who again began to fly toward the end of the hall, where it was an iron gate.

"Perhaps there is a shortcut to go to the stairs that. We must continue guys! By the way, you haven't told me your names" said something annoyed.

"Yes! Excuse our education, Miss Makoto. My name is Okibu, and he is..."

I abruptly interrupted the monk "I am Kyogoku Tadataka. We must find a way out soon."  
"Yes! We also might get someone from our group" Okibu said as he arranged his rosary "The sooner we start the better."

I watched the iron gate, which looked to be difficult to open "I think it will take longer than usual. That door looks hard."

"Ha! Nothing that I cannot solve" I was interrupted in my thoughts by the outrageous fairy "I stole this key from one of the genmas, which were resting. Let's go!"

I snatched the key that made it appear in her hands and introduced into the lock. Indeed it was that and we can open the door.

"Where do you think are going?" We heard a man's voice behind us. Indeed, it was Yami Kuroi, the same guy we saw on Mount Hiei "I think we are getting too easy... Going after the girl? You waste your time. Chie should have made her one of us" He said confident, outlining an evil smile.

Okibu points out with his staff "What did you say? She's ging to make Diana a Genma?"  
"You are a fool, not deaf. That you heard. But if not, in my hands is to prevent soiling the lab with your nasty presences" He began to take guard, actually going to fight us.  
Makoto stands on my right shoulder "This is very bad Tadataka. Yami Kuroi is too strong for you two."

"We have no choice ... Okibu are you ready? Let's confront this phenomenon!"

* * *

_**A/N** Finally Okibu and Tada takes some part of the cake (?) We hope they can get out of this easily :,D! _

_Thanks for read and review 3_


	15. Blood Paths

_**Act XV**_

_**Blood Paths**_

_**Minokichi**_

"I hope Miss Jubei get well soon" I heard from Ansaka, while we went back down the hall.

I looked at her smiling "She will recover soon, don't worry Ansi. You don't care If I call you in that way, right?" I asked, the truth this was the first time I tried to don't have much formality with someone, mostly because she was my same age.

She stood watching me for a while and smiled "Sure, no problem youth Minokichi" I laughed "To be a ninja you are very educated! You can call me Kichi if you want" I said while I stopped "Well, where are we going? We have two ways. On the left and the right."

Ansaka carefully looked at the walls, just the left (our left, we went back to the entrance of the hall). There was a moment of silence until she turns to me again. "I think there is a secret passage. May it will go to the hallway where my master was with the others"

I approached her and noticed a strange bulge in the wall. It was like a kind of button, but extremely repulsive to touch it, "If you want I'll push it."

"Okay" She stepped to one side and I got closer to the wall. I pressed the bulge and was solid; it was actually a hidden button.

"These people want to play with us or what?" I said while looking at the wall opening wide to a dimly lit hallway. Ansaka approaches the new entrance and beckons me that it's safe, "We'll see later! Now we have to meet with my Master, Lady Ohatsu and Doctor Frois" says as she enters the hall. I immediately follow her.

It was to be a fairly short corridor and smaller, was entirely of bones. We were a walking time with the little light that gave the skull-shaped torches that were on the site. "It's very calm" Ansaka stated, breaking the silence with her soft voice "I hope the others are fine."

"Surely they are" I said optimistic "They know and are stronger than us" We walked a few moments, yet calm. We note the exit near of us, so we started running toward it. If my suspicions were true, this was the hall where Master Tenkai was with Master Ohatsu and Master Roberto.

The place was full of blood and had an odor of roses, plus it had petals on the floor. Indeed there was heavy fighting on the site, but the thing was overwhelmed me, it's to see a blood trail leading from the place where was the big pond. There was blood on both the ground and in the wall.

"What happened here?" The girl exclaimed concerned, who moves in front of me to see the pool of blood that was in front of us, "Here are traces of poison. No matter who is hurt, is also poisoned."

I went to the wall where the blood trail started going down the corridor "And it was alone too. That is what most surprises me."

"True, there are only traces of a single person" She crossed her arms while I put my sword in the case I had in my back "It's very strange and confusing, it's supposed the three are together."

"What if a member of the Virus called to fight one?" I looked focused. I could be right. Because no one could make the disaster that was in the place. In the distance I heard someone coughing, a man "Ansaka, come quick!" I said as I take the girl's hand, following the trail that stretched several meters.

We ran on the trail, until we stop short at the sight of a shadow in the distance, someone almost crawling, but kept moving. Ansaka took a few steps more. "Wait ... Is not that Dr. Frois?" She told me surprised and scared. I went to observe and actually was him. I took the girl by the hand again and approach. I was paralyzed by the condition in which he was. He stopped as he listen us arrive, and leaned against the wall. Covered in blood from head to foot, scratched, and with deep cuts over his body. He still bleeding.

He coughed some blood before uttering a word, "That woman... is dangerous..." He said broken. I immediately went to help him stand.

"What happened?" I asked astonished as I passed his arm around my neck and thus could support

"It doesn't matter now! I'll go to find my daughter" the Spanish replied as he pulled me in the hall. Ansaka stopped him gently holding his shoulders.

"You cannot, you can't see your situation?" I see while she takes her hand to the Master Roberto's forehead, and is surprised "is with a raging fever! Perhaps the poison is acting on him. You must take him to the Temple with Miss Arin now!"

"What will you do?" I asked concerned

"I'll wait here. I'll be fine" I answered with a confident smile.

"Okay, we are going to Temple" I said as I began to invoke magic to transport me there.

* * *

_N/A A newww chapter is here :applause: oh god Roberto WHY YOU DON'T LISTEN! GO TO THE TEMPLE! lol_

_R/R ! :3 Thanks! 3_


	16. Nightmares

_Hello! New chapter is here finally :,D I'm going to translate this thing faaaaaast... Going forward to chapter XXI__I LOL_

* * *

_**Act XVI**_

_**Nightmares**_

_**Roberto**_

"Okay, we are going to the Temple" I heard from Minokichi as he began to concentrate magic. Immediately I let him, and I cling to the wall.

"I'm not leaving this place without my daughter, so if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving!" I exclaimed angrily to the two youths who looked at me astonished. I tried to walk again, but I started to feel a sharp pain in my body and my hands and legs were beginning to fall asleep.

Ansaka immediately takes my arm "You cannot continue like this! We will arrange to get Diana, you concentrate on getting better. You are now poisoned, and if you keep trying, the poison will act quickly and kill you! It's supposed you should know that!"

"And obviously I know" I leaned against the wall, as I began to feel short of breath "But I cannot return with the same uncertainty with which I came. I don't know anything about my daughter and now appears a woman who seems to know me. And if she left me in this state, I don't want to know what she could do to Diana" I looked down somewhat taken aback.

I could not go there, just had to get her. It was my fault, it was my responsibility. I just could not and did not want. Something told me that something was wrong. But that strange woman smelling of roses came and destroyed me. But even went blind, paralyzed, or dead, I had to get Diana to the trap she had gotten. If anything happened to her, What I'd better stay alive?

"A woman? Twice already saying that" I heard Minokichi "Genma Virus, right?"

I covered my mouth to cough, and to separate it, I see that I have blood in it "Apparently yes" I kept coughing incessantly "Damn ..." I went with the gravity and fell sitting, still leaning against the wall.

"He looks really bad. We must go to the temple now" Minokichi comes to me again and he placed his hands on my shoulders "Or will resist?"

Just tried to get up but could not. I tried to push it but had no strength. My vision began to blur, and I raised my eyes toward them.

"I think... that... I have no choice..." I said haltingly.

Minokichi helps me get up and pulls a string of his armor, which gives the girl "Ansi, take this in case you need to go to the temple. It isn't very convenient for you to stay alone, so you go to get to Master Tenkai. "

I notice that the girl comes over and takes the rope, which shone faintly "What will you do Minokichi?"

"I will follow the same line you have now in your hands. See you later."

I see a light around us and I was completely blind. I open my eyes and find myself in the temple, still holding me Minokichi.

"By the Oni! What happened to him?" I heard Aring exclaiming concerned "Try to lie down, you need something quick."

I moved slowly up the bed that was there, turn my head and barely get to see Jubei, who had a bandaged shoulder and arm on the same plant.

"Wow, and I said I had gone wrong," said astonished to see me "You've beaten up in the soul, Robbie."

"Yes ..." I coughed again while I slept "... You see ..."

"Are you better Master?" I listen to Minokichi, asking.

Jubei sits in a drawer "Yes, somewhat better, but my wound is infected with Genma poison. Arin told me it was better within a couple of days... But I don't think the same for Roberto…"

I closed my eyes and tried to disconnect my mind. I felt that someone approached me and a kind of heat began to invade my body... I still hurt all over, but the magic of Arin calmed me. I still had trouble breathing, but was temporarily relieving me... Suddenly I lose track of reality, and I stop listening to others.

I awake in a dark room, completely empty and without any grace. I was still hurt, but felt nothing.

"Things are tough right?" I heard that voice again, I looked in front and she was again.

"You! But You were not ...!" I asked a little confused

"I can manipulate your subconscious until the poison is dissolved or until you die" She took several steps toward me and stopped to get in front of me.

"Who the hell you really are!"

"You know who I am, Roberto. You know who I was. You know my name and I like" She began to walk slowly around me, "You know what we share. But while the memories are so fuzzy..." She said as she touched the edge of her mask with her fingers.

"Tell me who you are" I repeated insistently.

"Soon you'll know... For now, I left you a gift. I guess you remember the origin of the Rosetta stones. My venom can temporarily weaken you... But you can strengthen you when you recover. See you soon. Goodbye"

"Wait, Rose!" Before I approach her, she disappears amid a swirl of petals.

"Roberto, Roberto, can you hear me?" I heard a voice and I reacted. I watched Arin who repeatedly shook me "Thanks Goodness! You scared me for a moment..."

"What did you do?"

"I stopped the bleeding, and did a magic tourniquet to the poison. Now all you have to do is relax and have a tea that I will prepare to recover you. But in a while you must wrap it, because look at you, you have been shattered" she said in a something burlesque.

Jubei instantly sits in a corner of the bed. "What a beat. Who was?"

"A woman from the Virus. She's called Rose. So I ask the same, Jubei. What happened?"

"Ha! If you knew who made this. Munenori came from hell to stab my shoulder. What things!" She gets out of bed and goes to the window "I hope the others get to beat up that jerk on my part."


	17. Yuuki

**_Act XVII_**

**_Yuuki_**

**_O-Hatsu_**

"What are you doing here, Oni?" Tenkai asked, somewhat surprised at the woman who was behind us, against an iron gate. I lowered my rifle as he told me, and walked a few steps toward her.

"That should ask you" The woman is turned on her top shoes. He looked human except for his eyes, which had a pink hue in the center changing to pale blue and her hair was blue, almost white, bright, high up in a bun with a pearls comb.

"We came to look for a friend," answered seriously Tenkai "Could you let us pass, or do you want to join us?"

The woman stared at Tenkai's right arm, which carried his golden glove "You have been slow to seal the glove? What a irresponsibility. Human after all. My name is Yuuki, and I am a member of the Oni Clan. I am here looking for my partner too, so I'll go with you, you may need protection. Then, you can go to their hideout" She pushed the door with her heel "Asai Ohatsu. Takatsugu Kyogoku's wife, and niece of Oda Nobunaga. Isn't seems strange to you here after your mother help to self-destruction of her brother. And you" She looked at Tenkai "I can't talk about something that no longer knows" She turned "Well, let's move."

I stayed a while watching her. It was a little strange, I never met an Oni, and fewer women. Her clothing was a blue Uwagi, and this was a white vest with blue accents, which was written after the Oni symbol indicating her clan.

"Let's go Ohatsu" Tenkai placed his right hand on my shoulder while passing next to me "We'll probably meet soon with the owner of the castle."

I remembered that Roberto has not returned "And Roberto? He's not back. I'm worried..." I looked back.

"He'll be fine."

Yuuki muttered and walked in front of us, "If it was Rose whom he met, I doubt that he's in one piece. That woman is walking death."

I was scared to hear that, I quickly approached him and asked "How do you know that!"

She saw me and smiled, "Just because she take me out of here five times and almost dead."

I looked back and walk to Tenkai "We must return to help Roberto, we cannot go without him!" I worried a lot that could be badly injured or even dead.

"Calm down Ohatsu" He replied calmly, "Not everyone can be like they say, there are exceptions."

"I cannot trust your statistics!" I pushed Tenkai and started running in the opposite direction to them. But I stopped to see two figures in the distance. They were Minokichi and Ansaka.

Ansaka bowed to Tenkai on arrival "Master, good to find you!" She said releasing a sigh of relief.

I approached her with anguish "And Jubei! Have you seen Roberto!" I started shaking a little desperate.

"Calm down Master Ohatsu!" Replied the boy in green armor "Master Jubei is in the Temple, together with Master Roberto"

"And why is that?" cried

Tenkai approaches with a slight expression of concern "What happened?"

Minokichi looked a little anxious "We stumbled upon Munenori... And yes, he's alive. During a short battle with Master Jubei, he managed to hurt her shoulder ..."

"What about Roberto?" I asked the more concerned

Ansaka stepped "Well, Dr. Frois… he's much wounded, was bleeding and with many wounds. Addition is poisoned and a fairly high fever."

"Luckily got Master Arin relieves it a bit and stabilizes it, so to speak. Mind you, I think it will take to recover..."

"I knew we had to stay with him!" I exclaimed

Tenkai placed his hand on my right shoulder, "Calm down. We only have to get Diana and get back to the Temple. Is that okay?"

Yuuki drew her sword, a blade shining almost blinding "the talk is over! It seems that we will not have to look to our host ... She's here"

"She!" Minokichi cried while everyone got up the guard.

"You are back, disgusting vermin?" We heard a voice from the ceiling scandal, where a kind of bone structure "I have to dismember you to stop bothering me!"

"Yes, I'm here again... Where is the Tengu?" At that point, a shadow appears in the middle of the structure.

A woman of great wings and imposing figure landed in front of our eyes. Her hair was pink and she dressed in pink and purple and green. Its wings seemed to flower petals of cherry, and his eyes were large and pink, like a bug.

"Ah, I see you brought company... Did you have to resort to human pestilence to help you?" She began to laugh maniacally.

"They were here by chance... I see that you treat me yourself."

"What else I have..." She turns quickly and stops trying Ansaka's attack from behind, taking a kind of pistils with which she caught her and released a few meters behind us, clashing violently with one wall.

"Ansaka!" I heard Tenkai to exclaim, who ran toward his student.

I looked back to the Oni "Don't try to play wise, humans! This is not a game for you," Yuuki took her right hand to the collar and gauntlet shined. Her appearance changed radically, from a human of average height became a demon of almost two meters. Her skin was blue and her eyes were pearls. Despite that women still remained. I looked at her "Women, hide and try to don't to breathe in case she throw bombs! I'll see you ... Sakura!"

"Huh? You're Crazy!" The woman rose and threw their pistils again, this time they looked sharp as knives, but the Oni managed to dodge smoothly, jumping back.

She pushed on her heel and took a huge leap toward the Genma, with her sword held high, with every intention of cutting. But she is stopped by the hands of Sakura, who descends along with Yuuki, still clutching her sword.

"Go back to your world, Hell Creature!" The sword began to glow and Sakura let go, as she screams.

"That damn sword!" She looked at her hands for a moment "What have you done! It burns..."

The Oni laughs "I knew this would effect" sheathe her sword again while Genma shook hands.

"You'll pay for this!" She launches her pistils again to Yuuki, who brings her sword, which is bound by the trap of Genma "Now that toy is mine!" She pushes hard and rips the weapon at the Oni.

The sword was flying a few meters the pink haired and falls behind it. Turn to see the position of the sword and smiles.

"Ha! Maybe my hands are weak to that sword. But my children are with everything!"

"Damn..." I heard the Oni. She moved her left arm and made it appear another sword in her hand. It had a blue edge, but not as bright as the sword that had previously.

I got up and pointed to the Genma with my rifle "I don't care, Yuuki, we came to fight, and fight is what we do! But first... Where is Diana?" I prepared my gun with the intention of shooting

"You mean the European girl?" She put her hand to the chin something thoughtful "Well, it had taken to the prison a while ago ... Then the lead with Chie for transform..."

"What!" Tenkai alarmed exclaimed "We have to go fast! Yuuki. We will give you pleasure for you to fight with her. We must go to fetch the girl as quickly as possible."

Yuuki looked confident Tenkai "If you see a Tengu, bring it with you. It is my companion. Now I have to concentrate on finishing this witch!"

The woman whispered to a butterfly she had on her hand, and it disappears "You can go if you want, I just want you to know that hosts will be impatiently waiting for you..."

"Let's go!" Minokichi ordered while Tenkai made sure Ansaka was alright "Maybe Okibu and Tadataka are in the dungeons."

"Go" Yuuki said while taking guard "Looks like she doesn't like to fight with several at once."

We turned around and left. We started down the corridor back to the beginning. But we stopped where he was a great pool of blood.

"That's where we get the doctor" Ansaka said "Minokichi immediately transferred him to the temple on Mount Hiei."

I looked at the blood trail, stunned "was so serious?"

"We don't know" Minokichi stepped forward "But at least it's under surveillance. He didn't wanted to leave here."

I took my right hand to my chest "I guess. But there he should be more concerned."

If something someone can worry enough, is the state of their loved ones. Not to mention if it is your son or daughter. The truth is that last night was pretty worried, I don't want to imagine what will now helpless and seriously injured.

We gradually move back, although there was hell on the road. When we returned to the entrance to take the left path, where were Tadataka and Okibu. Rose appears again there, in front of us.

"You again?" Tenkai asked, then I give a few steps in front of him and pointed to the woman with my rifle.

"What you did to Roberto! Answer witch!"

She settles a little bit the hair and shakes her dress. Was stained with blood "Be more careful with your words, Asian. He only received a small dose of power."

"What!" Minokichi advanced to me "You left him half dead, are you crazy?"

"Don't worry about it," She said with a laugh "My poison is helping more to affecting him... You'll see."

She had begun to move to disappear, but I shot near her foot "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something urgent," She said without looking at us and then disappears in a shower of petals.

"What the hell?" Ansaka exclaimed, confused

"You better move fast. Maybe the kids need our help." Tenkai said.

We began to run quickly to the door that would give the dungeons. I hope Tadataka is okay.


	18. Dead End

**_Act XVIII_**

**_Dead End_**

**_Okibu_**

We were face to face with the Genma. Tadataka was firmly holding his bow, while I was on guard with my staff.

"Kyogoku, don't waste time, and go!" I ordered. It was convenient to separate at this time.

The Tengu accompanying us flew in front of me "But it's dangerous for you to be alone! If Tadataka goes, I'll stay with you."

"Are you crazy?! That Kuroi looks very strong for you! Also you don't use magic!" The chestnut scolds me.

I looked at him and smiled "Stay calm Kyogoku. The assistance will be here soon. I'll Be fine. Besides, the priority right now is to found Miss Diana."

"I don't give a damn about the crybaby! We're in this mess because of her!"

"And to get out of this mess have to rescue her. Go away!" I shouted to them.

Tadataka looks at me and turned furious "Fine then!" Both go through the iron door, leaving me alone with Kuroi.

The genma was watching the conversation, smiling "Well monk ... I don't know if this is a joke or something, but it seems very stupid and unintelligent of you to be in this situation."

"I don't care" I prepared my guard even "Also, I'm only a slight distraction."  
Kuroi accommodates his scarf a bit "Well, I hope you can keep up with me" he suddenly disappears from crows, and before I could see his new position, he was already behind me. He violently takes me by the neck and throws me into one of the walls of the corridor, leaving me great pain throughout the body by the collide with my back to the wall "Looks like you're nothing but a minor annoyance ... I not going to waste my time with you, I'll behind the boy and the fly who is accompanying him."

I tried to put myself in the foot, but the pain was too strong to be able to do. I took the time when Kuroi was giving back, to get a scroll and throw it directly to his wings. But before it reached his target, the demon flapped his wings hard, changing the course of the sacred role.  
"Ah ... Damn" I whispered as I watched my attack failing.  
"It seems you are more useful to stay in a temple praying" he laughed "Don't interrupt me again, and I will spare your life ..."

"I think you will have to wait a while, Yami."

A familiar voice was heard in the small hallway. Indeed, it was the teacher with Ansaka Samanosuke, Minokichi and Mrs. Azai.  
"Okibu, Ansaka, reach Tadataka! Minokichi and Ohatsu, cover me!" The ninja ordered. Instantly I got up and waited until I could afford to go Ansaka behind Kyogoku and Makoto.

We enter into the iron stairs, it was not long to see Kyogoku falling rapidly. He felt our footsteps and quickly shoots an arrow. Luckily my reflexes were faster and managed to block the projectile.  
"Be more careful!" Ansaka exclaimed angrily. The archer sees that was us.  
"Advice first!" He stops and waits for us will reach.  
The Tengu is coming towards me worried "What happened with Kuroi?"  
"Samanosuke and the others are taking care of that."

We continue downhill until we reached a kind of reservation. They had some genmas capsules where they were stored.

"Silence... I think someone's coming" Ansaka use a sign that we conceal. We get behind a capsule with a huge Don Gacha saved.

For other door enters a woman with a bloody red kimono. Hurtle down the hall and through the door on the other side, which could lead us to the Chie lab. After seeing that she is gone, Ansaka looked surprised.

"What the hell does that Rose around here?" Asked puzzled "by the way she moved was worried ... But why?"  
Makoto sits on the shoulder of Ansaka thoughtful "I do not know really. But as I heard during my confinement, she is not Japanese... They sent her dead body here"  
"And what has that to do?" Asked Kyogoku  
"I have a feeling. And the best thing is to wait here."  
"You sure?" Ansaka looks at her curiously.

I looked for a while at the door "I think we should trust what Makoto says."  
Tadataka straightened his bow "Well, let's see what happens."


	19. Showdown

Hello again! Hope you like this new chapter :,3 Sorry for some flaws! U_U I'm doing the best translating

* * *

**_Act XIX_**

**_ SHOWDOWN_**

**_Rose_**

"I hope isn't too late" I whispered as I opened the door of the lab. Fortunately, Chie was just finishing fixing the machine to start.

"Rose" She turns slowly realizing my presence "You wasn´t left with Hikari Shiroi to see Sekkotsu?" She looks at me strangely with her giant blue eyes.

"Well, yes ... But" I hesitated a moment "But I came to leave her message, yes ... She thinks you should not transform the girl to a Genma... You should investigate further..."  
She kept watching incredulous "Really?" She stepped away from her desk and walked over to me, "Wait here a moment, I'll find some things down ..." begins to disappear in her beam of light blue and pink. Right after that I took advantage and went to the machine to free Diana...

"I must get you out of here" Luckily she was unconscious and she would not know who free her, or at least not now... I was watching her for a while, and I could not help but I felt bad. I still not understanding how my sister sold her soul and my body to the devil in exchange for power. Still do not understand how she could get communication with them... Because of them, I've been in this damn castle for ten years, with this monster inside me that is the only thing that kept me alive. My heart does not beat, but I live by the genma plant's blood. Because of them, I walked away from the beings I loved most...

"My little girl... I need you out of here before Chie gets back" I released the shackles and carefully lower the table so as not to wake her. But first I took the pearl necklace she had on her neck. I needed a track and if she or Roberto looks it, could make things easier.  
I carried her in my arms and went out trying not to be seen by one of the demons who were on duty. But I feel a presence in the room.

"Alright Miss. Free the girl" Of the back of a capsule a boy pointing a bow comes out "At least you want this arrow in the middle of the forehead."  
"Tadataka! You can be less obvious?" The kunoichi I had seen previously with Akechi interrupted.

"Calm down. I come in peace. As I said before, I want to help. But I cannot leave here, not now..." I said worried

A monk approached cautiously with arms outstretched, with intentions to hand over the girl "Would you please then give us the girl?" He asked calmly.

"Okibu beware" The kunoichi warned.

I went and give him my little girl in his arms carefully.

"I want to tell something to the girl's father" to notify them.

All made a gesture of surprise. The keeper dropped his guard and went "About what?" He said with an unfriendly tone.

"Tell him to look after her. Maybe she has a very valuable object for Genma. OR even any of you have. But better be prevented" I said seriously "You have to protect each other with ... Or you gonna have a bad time."

They looked at their faces and began to walk toward the exit. At that point I transportation to where Kuroi was. It was the hallway entrance, Akechi was fighting alongside a samurai with green armor and the woman who had wanted to shoot me.

He barely dodged Akechi, who was using his wind's sword fast "Damn Rose, help me!" He exclaimed angrily as he turned to dodge.

"Kuroi Sto..." I was suddenly interrupted by a shot that landed near my feet. I looked up and saw that woman pointed at me again with her gun.  
"You and I have outstanding bills" She said menacingly "I not going to forgive you for hurt my friend!"

Well, she wanted a challenge ... But something in her words made me wonder whether it was appropriate not hurt. But anyway, since I was getting sick "Does he eh? You don't know nothing about me. Why do you have to judge that? Rather'm doing you a favor."

"Yeah, sure!" She begin firing rapidly, By my side I did a barrier of thorns, If I had my katana as Roberto had previously broken... But I think it was better to get shoot instead of using the plant, every time I do something with the branches my arms get hurt.  
"Stop, you do not understand!" I exclaimed. I watched the boy who was with them. Just looking, maybe ... he knew what I was doing? Because it may well take this opportunity and pierce my chest with his sword. But he wasn't moving.

"And you think I'm going to hear you?! You're a witch!" She continued shooting at the barrier, which was like nothing.  
"I'm tired!" I lowered my barrier and jumped over it. I took her right arm, which had put the trigger. Wrong, and I was accidentally shot in the forearm, but just did not care, I turned even taking her arm and hit her face with a punch.

"Damn you!" She said as she staggered and put her hands to her face. I try to get close to hit more, but then the guy gets.  
"If you don't want to be cut in pieces, it's better to get away" He said pointing with his huge sword.  
His serious tone was harsh yet reassured me "Well tell her to not get into matters that do not concern her."

"I know you're not a bad person. Has not only a path to choose."

"Something like that ... One thing. Your friends bring Diana with them."

Kuroi falls behind me with a broken wing and a cut on the left side.  
"What the hell... are you doing Rose?" He asked angrily and his voice breaking.  
"The things I think it's best. Let's go" I approached him and became a crow, even bloody.  
"You aren't going nowhere!" Exclaimed the woman again. Akechi came to see the picture.

"Ohatsu, enough."

"Why you not kill us at once?" I asked puzzled

Akechi looked at me "I do not think it's time."

"You didn't heard what Minokichi said?! She could be killed Roberto!" Ohatsu continued claiming such.

"Do not worry about him..." Something inside me made me feel bad, because despite that have poisoned Rosettes helped that it be strengthened, I did spend a lot of pain ... A knot began to form in my throat, but I knew it was good, but at the same time I felt bad.

"He's poisoned!" She exclaimed loudly. As if he were to die.

"Look, little lady" I got up, the truth and I was getting on my nerves. Lately I had much genma blood in me, made my mood change constantly. But still a little tear began to roll down my cheek, inadvertently was crying "Roberto is a doctor and knows exactly what to do to keep from dying. He could even save your life with his eyes closed, so stop being so stupid and follow claim for the life of a man of thirty-six who knows how to do things. "

"Wow that was harsh, lady" The boy said scared.

"Maybe... But he came looking for his daughter, Don't you get it?" Ohatsu approached, being face to face with me. Kuroi still had in my hands "Sure you do not understand, you're a fucking spawn of demons only have that human disguise to confuse everyone who crosses you!"  
Without hesitation, I left Kuroi on the ground and slap the woman with all my strength "A fucking monster huh? We shall see. You're Just a fool" I took Kuroi again, and went to Sekkotsu's Castle.

What that woman said, made me think that if the woman that I was human once and is being absorbed by the demon that ran through my veins.


	20. The Rest

**FIANLLY! Well, the only thing... SORRY IF I HAVE TOO MANY MISTAKES. I've translated this ENTIRELY by my own without any translator software or page xDU**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter XX**  
**The Rest**  
**Tenkai Nankobo**

"Master Ohatsu, you went crazy!?" Minokichi heard annoyed by the attitude of Ohatsu.  
"We almost had that woman!" She exclaimed trying to justify.  
"Ohatsu I don't know what really happened with you..." I sighed as I keep my swords "You should be glad she didn't kill you."  
Suddenly we heard the iron door opened. Rose didn't lied, they had managed to bring back Diana.  
Tadataka, surprised, approaches us "But what happened to you, mother!? Just look at your face!"  
Okibu had the girl in his arms while Ansaka was holding his stave "They helped us."  
"Who?" I asked puzzled  
"That Rose" Ansaka replied with some confusion  
Ohatsu approached us, surprised "Rose!?"  
"Yes, and she said something..." Makoto was interrupted by footsteps coming from the hallway of the dungeons.  
"Yuuki?" I asked looking far. Indeed it was her, she was bruised and cut, but she had a face of satisfaction that took away all the pain she might have.  
"Finally got to that slut in her place... Ah... Makoto, here you are" She said to see the Tengu, which greatly rejoiced to see her traveling companion.  
"Master Yuuki! I'm So glad to see you're alive! You don't know how disgusting was the place where I was locked!" She said as she stood on Yuuki's shoulder. Her vest change from blue to white in the middle of a beam of light "Don't worry, I will heal the wounds you have."  
"Theres no need, Makoto" She said with authority "At the end, I suppose we are going with them… From now"  
"Seriously!? That's great!" The little fairy exclaimed happy  
"I'm glad to see you've decided to come with us, Yuuki" I said when I was smiling "Anyway, we need someone with more experience in this."  
"Well, we can talk more calmly if we go to the temple. Time to go" Minokichi said anxious  
"Kichi is right, it's better to go, so we can watch out for the others" Ansaka stands aside the boy. I've found strange how she got confidence in short time. But that made me happy. At least they weren't like dogs and cats.

We were surrounded by a green light barrier, how intensified, leaving us blind for a moment. When we got back our vision, we were on Hieizan, in front of the temple.  
The first thing I've heard was Ako's voice, obviously happy "Tenkai, guys! Good to see you ok!"  
"Well, we have the girl… Npw, what we gonna do?" Ohatsu's son throws his arrow's case aside him  
"First get aided, you are… Who is she?" Ako looked curious to Yuuki  
The Oni walks towards her firmly "My name is Yuuki and I'm an Oni."  
"Oh, I supposed it for your appearance and your clothes… Whatever, don't be noisy! Roberto is sleeping inside" She said at the same time she was turning to enter  
"What about master Jubei?" Minokichi asked  
"She's fine. A bit anxious, obviously." She looked Ohatsu and asks me "What happened to her?"  
"It's a… confusing story. Is better to talk about that when the group is complete. You said Roberto is asleep, right?" I've replied serious. It was better to be together to take in count any detail  
"Yes… Almost some minutes ago he was with fever and unquiet, but I suppose it was for the pain."  
"Hey guys!" The Yagyu woman exclaimed from the temple's door, with her arm aided without any movement.  
Ako looked at her annoyed "I told you to be quiet! Well, following the last topic, luckily he collaborated when he was awake; Minokichi told me he was reluctant when they found him. It was advantage of him being doctor, he helped to do his own medicine, but sometimes he looked confused" Said with a giggle "Well, let's enter. I don't think you want to stay in that sad look. And maybe Oki is tired to have that girl in his arms"  
"We look that bad?" Minokichi asked, joking.  
"Terrible. Ohatsu is the worst; I'm asking myself with what dog you fought, woman."

Ohatsu's face was completely serious, the same in Tadataka. Maybe she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

We stepped up the stairs quietly. She closed all the light access to the temple, so it was very dark; but still visible.  
"I've made it more comfortable" She said in a whisper "Okibu, you can leave Diana in the other futon, when you are ready you can come. The others, follow me"  
"You are a bit bossy, Arin" Jubei said with grace  
"Shut up, silly girl" She replied, holding her laugh

We sat on the cushions in the floor. Ako gave us some tea and she said to drink it fast. Almost in an instant, I felt relaxed. I've sighed and looked at Yuuki, who was looking at everyone serious. Maybe her pride nature doesn't teach her to be a part of a team.  
"Where's Makoto?" Ansaka asked, breaking the silence.  
"Sleeping" The oni replied.  
"It's true that when Tengus sleep, they become invisible?" Minokichi added, sipping his tea.  
Ako looked puzzled at Yuuki "You bring a Tengu with you?"  
"Yes, she's her companion" I've replied after seeing the poor attention from Yuuki "Maybe she looked at Diana's spongy dress to rest there"  
"Yuuki reminds me of Rob the first time we met him" Jubei said giggling "All rigid and looking us with that 'I'm gonna kill you' face"  
Minokichi almost spits his tea of laugh "Master Jubei is right" He said laughing. In that moment Ako zaps him  
"I told you to be quiet!"  
"Well… What we gonna do?" Jubei asked when she drinks her tea.  
"Well, I'm gonna say something really big is coming. And we have to be ready for that. At least, we are more than before" I've replied animated.  
Minokichi raised his hand "But, Master Tenkai, we only saw that Sakura girl, Rose and Yami Kuroi. We don't know if they are more."  
"I know Minokichi. We practically are blind walking between thorns. But we stay united we can take the victory."  
Ohatsu's son raises "Meanwhile we have to rest"  
"You? Talking about rest?" Ohatsu asked puzzled "Well, you are right, Tadataka. We need to recover. I'm going to watch over Roberto" she stood and goes to the futons  
"Ohatsu, always looking over us, like our mom" Jubei rests over the floor "I'm going to take a nap"

I begin to meditate and think… When is this going to end?


	21. A moment of Tranquility

**XXI**

**A moment of tranquility**

**O-hatsu**

I walked near the center of the temple. It was a bit dark, but I still seeing well. I've looked at Diana, who was sleeping in a small futon, next to her father. Beside her head was Makoto.

"I'm never going to understand what happened" I said in a whisper, trying to understand the strange actions of that woman. I stepped more near of him and sat in a corner, and I put my right hand in my face, touching my nose how still hurting.

I saw Roberto a bit anxious, I watched over him more near and I saw he was with fever again. I got up to find a cloth to moisten it in water. Upon returning, I looked at Diana sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm such a fool" She said between sobs "For my fault you could be killed"

I sighed and walked. First I placed the cloth on Roberto's forehead, he was more quiet. Then I sat next to Diana "To have mistakes is human, to rectify is wise. I'm not one to question you, so the only thing I can say is that it would be advisable for you to stay here. Depends on what we decide."

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Wait till your father wakes up. I'll go take a break, let me know if you need something" I got up and went to the other bed, to take a nap.

"Thanks Mrs. Ohatsu" She replied politely. She was not spoiled, as Tadataka said. Perhaps a bit stunned her so sudden change of environment.

I stopped and turned to smile "is a pleasure, Diana."

She bowed slightly and got up to close, and watch as her father was. She noticed with concern, obviously it must have been. The wounds were so many that his torso and most of his arms were bandaged.

I returned to where the others were. Jubei still asleep and the others were busy with other things. I approached Yuuki curiously, and sat down beside her.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, as I watched him check his sword.

She glanced at me, then turned to her sword.

I sighed and got out of there to go outside, where were the others. Minokichi spoke of the meeting we had with Rose and Kuroi.

"I didn't attacked her, because I felt I should not ... Something told me that she is not bad. Simply that it is a puppet in the theater who have mounted the Genma."

Tenkai put a hand to his chin thoughtfully "What a strange woman, really..." He notes my presence and looks at me seriously, "We have to investigate thoroughly what really wants that woman."

I moved my head up and down in affirmation "Still ... I do not like what she has done ..."

"Although she said she had favored him with the poison" Minokichi added, scratching his neck "really weird."

I sighed and crossed my arms, while I looked the floor a while "I know, but seemed to know, or she gave him a familiar to anyone who might know ..."

"We could ask him when he wakes" Suggests the white-haired swordsman "Meanwhile we must wait" He looked at me "Did you see how they are?"

"Emh, well, Diana's watching Roberto... poor thing... Instead, Yuuki seems fine, although I think she's not one of those people who tend to be surrounded by others."

"Probably the Master Jubei is sleeping, or annoying Master Arin" said Minokichi joking "And yes, Miss Diana looked a little sad"

"It is unusual for her to be surrounded by so much violence and move" I was startled to hear a Ansaka's voice, from a tree "Excuse my interference."

Tenkai smiled slightly "Don't worry Ansaka, it's okay. Rose said something especially when Diana was given to you?"

Carefully the girl fell from the tree and approached us, staying between Tenkai and Minokichi "Well... She told us to be vigilant, because Genma wanted something that one of us has ... I don't know what she was talking about ... "

"Mmm ... More strange ..."

"This confirms my suspicions that she wants to be in our favor, but she can't" said the brown with a touch of reluctance at the end. It bothers me a little that, since the actions of the woman were very contradictory.

I feel like the temple door opens and out the small Tengu "I have good news!" euphoric approaches us "Diana's father has already aroused, and is stable."

Tenkai smiled a little more "Perfect, let's go inside. Arin should be there with the others."

"Okibu and Tadataka were in the back" said Ansaka

"I'll get them" started walking to surround the temple and get the backyard. I found Tadataka sitting beside Okibu, chatting to each other. I went and cleared my throat.

"Guys, Roberto is awake, go to the temple to plan what to do now."

Okibu rose and bowed "Thank you, Lady Ohatsu."

"Okibu, go ahead, I want to ask something to my mother before" Tadataka said serious, something not unusual for him. After Okibu left, he approached me and looked at me confused "Do you have something to do with the westerner?"

I was in a state of total confusion to hear the question, although I imagine and blushed a little "For nothing Tadataka. What kind of questions are these?"

He lowered his gaze and then looked me in the eyes "Sorry mom, it was not my intention to upset you. Let's go to the temple."

I turned and started walking towards the interior of the temple, followed by my son. I walked in and everyone was sitting ... Waiting for us.


	22. First Movement

**XXII**

**First Movement**

**Roberto**

Ohatsu entered with her son to the hall. Both had a face of discomfort... Something had discussed. I was sat on the bed, my body was quite sore as a result of the blows and cuts, and I was a little dizzy. I notice that she comes to me and I stared at her.

"Good to see you better" She kindly smiles and sits "How are you feeling?"

I looked at her as I could... Then I realized I had lost my glasses during the battle with Rose. I put a hand in my temple.

"Damn ... I lost my glasses."

She just laughs. That relieved me a bit, and smiled embarrassed facing away as I settled into bed. What the hell was wrong with me? It was not a child to feel that way...

"Don't worry, I can be your eyes" She said smiling.

I went all the colors to the face. Yes, I was right, I still liking her. I moved my head from side to side and turned to look at her "Thank... thank you, but don't worry, I'll be fine. The only thing I couldn't do is read."

"The problem is if we get a text in Spanish" Look at me worried. Suddenly raises her hand to take it to my forehead "Hmm... The fever is gone, that's good" Smile again and low hand.

"Dad!" Diana cut the tension coming, running. She sits on the other side and hugs me "You're alive!"

I breathed deep and reciprocated the hug "Not too hard... Are you okay?" I look a little worried, although she looked in perfect health. Like Ohatsu, she was something dusty... Although...

"What happened to your face?" I asked looking a little worried for her.

She put a hand to her face, watching the other side "It's nothing... I met that woman, and fight. I managed to shoot her in the arm, but apparently did not do anything" She sighed and smiled "Do not worry I'll be fine. Arin already looked me. "

Diana moved somewhat uneasy as she saw the bandages "Are you okay right?! ..." She sighed and looked certain heaviness down. I was embarrassed, and I thought it's normal "This was my fault. I'm so sorry. Instead of taking away the problems I brought more ..."

I tilted my head slightly to the left and smiled. I raised my right hand and took her head, ruffling her hair a little "Do not worry. I'm used to that. Thing you should know is that you cannot do that again... You have to be careful here."

My daughter sighed heavily and looked at the floor "Also... I lost my necklace..." She breathed deeply. Was she refusing to mourn? ... Well it's not like I see it like this... But at a time like any tension should be released.

That necklace was more than an expensive piece of jewelry. It was more like ... a spiritual heritage. I remember that I gave the necklace to Anastasia just before we got married, and she gave it to Diana just before she died.

I sighed heavily and took my hand to her shoulder "Don't worry. Surely must be in those dungeons. Anyway, I think we'll have to go back to get some things" I turned to Ohatsu and looked worried "That woman? Does ...? "

She shook her head saying "Yes ... Rose hit me. I have a question ... Do you know her?"

After hearing this I looked at the ceiling thinking... Actually she had something that I was familiar, her voice and all... though it was hard it was her. How? I do not believe those demons have been watching all this time...

I shook ... Although I knew that my confusion was notorious "No ... I just found something strange ..." I looked at the woman who was smiling.

"Don't worry then" I got up and I took the opportunity to lean back "You rest for a few minutes while others end up together"

I smiled, and I noticed that Diana watched the bandages "Is something wrong?"

"They are ... Stained. You should change them" She said, arching her eyebrows a little worried. I chuckled and lifted my left arm... it hurt a lot and was with cramps, downloaded it right away.

"Then, the can be a bit longer like this" I smiled and sat down again "After all that talk has passed, will change."

She agreed and rose from the site, approaching the window. At that moment approaches Tenkai alongside the others.

"I'm glad you've already woken Roberto. Though it was something quick, we know a few things ..." said the samurai as he crossed his arms, "Well ... A couple of causalities on the course ..."

Jubei came and sat "that bastard Munenori almost cuts my arm. But he will pay! This time I will make sure it is fully dead and useless," She said angrily as I stood the group sitting next to her.

The green armor samurai meanwhile, crossed his arms and moved to the sides, with some trepidation, "Well ... What we have now is a group of Genma after the boys, an enemy that could be an ally ... And the cockroach of Munenori" He took both hands to his waist.

"Roberto ... Be honest with us. Sure you do not know that woman?" I was asked curiously by the intimidating look red masked ninja.

I rested both arms on my legs and sighed looking at the ground "I think a little more ... If I remember, I'll tell you" I looked up again to the presents. For a moment I felt a bit dizzy but I shook my head.

I feel like something landed on my left shoulder. I turned to find the little fairy sitting there. Was emanating a white aura ... Perhaps it was healing. Because the pain of that area was slowly disappearing.

"Hello!" She said smiling and then looked at the rest "Then sir, how are going to split?" She asked to Tenkai.

I heard a cough, Ohatsu up her hand to intervene "I recommend that do not go all over together. If all young people go together without some guidance may have problems."

"We're not kids, mother" Tadataka, if I remember, was separated from the wall and walked with his arms crossed "We managed to get the brat here without your help, we can defend ourselves."

I looked with some annoyance to hear how it related to my daughter, but I did not want her to react in defense. The truth in part I understand, from the beginning he was been annoying, somehow, with our presence.

"This brat has her name, jerk!" I took one hand to his face, to hear the shrill voice of Diana, reproaching the chestnut.

A blow to the wooden wall made me move the look to a strange woman, who was standing right next to the door "Discuss for another time, human!" I looked somewhat puzzled to hear her saying that, but at the end I didn't pay attention.

Tenkai cleared his throat, "Sorry Roberto, she is Yuuki, an Oni who was in the palace of Sakura. And well... The tengu in your shoulder is her companion Makoto" He said as I looked unintentionally to Ohatsu. She looked embarrassed ... Suddenly she turns and her eyes get to cross with mine, so I quickly looked away.

"And then ... What do we do?" Asked the young monk "We cover several areas to ensure that there are survivors of the attacks."

"They may want to use the villagers as slaves" Arin get the attention and added "When Genma invaded Paris, did that."

Tenkai sighed and put a hand to his temple, for a moment there was silence "... Well, do the following. We'll Cover the entire area of Kyoto ... We are nine people, so we will do three groups of three."

"The same group that did it to enter the palace?" Jubei lifted her good hand while looking at the sides.

"I guess," replied the ninja "But I think we'll have to make some changes, Yuuki, do you want to go with Tadataka and Okibu?"

We all looked at the Oni who stood with her eyes closed "... Well. Makoto, you can go with anyone."

The fairy who was sitting on my shoulder applauded "Great!"

Ohatsu and I exchanged glances again and then turned to Tenkai "Sounds good. As is inferred, Diana will stay here in the temple with Arin."

"Exactly," replied the white-haired, looked at Diana for a moment and smiled slightly, a sign that she was right, and no matter "At least Arin will be accompanied and perhaps learn more."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, at least she'll be safe with Arin, contrary to what would be with me ... Maybe if it's true what they always criticizes Angelina, her aunt. Being a careless and bad father.


	23. The Walk

_Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the LONG delay T.T I was almost blocked(?) To write but ow i'm ready! Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the mistakes ._

_Kat ~_

* * *

**Act XXIII**

**The Walk**

**Ansaka**

"Well, I think that's all for now. Prepare everything. We are leaving tomorrow in the morning" my master said as he crossed his arms, ending the meeting. But someone had doubts about the health of others.

Lady Ohatsu approached my master, looking him with concern, "But... Jubei and Roberto are not quite right. It is right to leave so soon?"

The European cleared his throat "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Okay ... The good thing is that I can be watching you"

I sighed and went from there to the front of the temple. The only living vegetation was the one in the field of protection, which had Arin. So I sat on a step to see how little he had. Apparently the conversation was over, I heard footsteps from inside the temple. I hear a sound of approaching armor and turned to see who is.

"Hello, Ansi" It was Minokichi, who carried the breastplate of his armor in his hands. He sits next to me, after I made some space.

"Hello Kichi. Why you take your armor off?" I looked at him curiously, mostly to start a conversation. It was the first time in years that I related to other people other than those who lived in the temple or in the adjacent temples.

He smiled and left the metal piece next to him "It makes some heat today, carry this all day is not very comfortable to wear. From what I see we will have to work as a team again" He looked at me, smiling "At least now the problem between Master Jubei and you will not go higher" He scratched his neck and looked into the distance, making me do the same "As you saw, we must get away from the master when she fights, she likes to cover a lot of space to move."

I smiled and leaned into my hands, leaning back slightly "Don't worry, I understood, I'll try to not use smoke bombs when there are many... I'm just used to we are only the master and I, and we both have a

a similar fighting style " I sat and rested my elbows on my knees.

They are quite nice to deal with. I was still embarrassed by what happened in Gion, but I don't like my master being threatened for no reason. I looked at the boy who was a bot lost in space, and I laughed low, but still managed to listen to me and looked at me.

"You want to walk around a bit?"

I blushed for the invitation. I'm not interesting enough to talk on the way. But I accepted and got up the step while I watch as he takes his armor and placed.

"Come on then!" He started walking in front of me and I followed. A few minutes passed while touring the forest in silence, until I decided to talk a little to break the ice.

"Um ... well, Kichi. Your master is quite young... You've been forever with her?"

"Hehe, something like that. Master Soki was first whom I served for a time as a kid. But... After he left I was with Master Jubei. She was a little girl, younger than Miss Diana even. "

"Interestingly, I have heard many stories about her from my master. A pretty strong woman" I said as I jumped a small trunk that was obstructing the free passage along the way.

"It is well known in these parts. By something she has the Jubei nickname" He said, but our expressions changed by hearing strange growls coming from the ruins that are out of the way to the temple. Here was where it ended the protective field, and as we suspected, Genma were watching closely. But there were people fighting against them.

"We have to help!" I exclaimed, as I ran towards the group of demons to begin to fight them, followed by Kichi. I watched the pair, they were two young boys, pretty similar between them. I eliminated several genma and between them and Minokichi ended the rest.

I see Minokichi's face is one of surprise and approaches one. A boy with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. He wore a white gi with black armor.

"Ma... Master Soki!?" He walked quickly putting away his sword. The boy stopped him and pointed with the huge ax he was carrying.

A stern look turned to us, his eyes, his eyes were golden... Pretty similar to my Master "Do not confuse me with that guy. But from what I see, you know him."

The other, with a layer that covered everything, and nanigata in his hands, bowed slightly "Sorry. He always bother to be mistaken for our father."

"Father?" I looked at Minokichi, who was surprised.

He put his sword as he looked at the boy "... Master Soki's sons?"

"You mean Hideyasu Yuki right?" The ax boy said.

The brunette said with a nod "... Well... Well... we know nothing about him"

The boy turned around... And made a signal to the other boy, who began to walk. I look at Kichi who gives several steps behind them, trying to stop them.

"But wait, why you don't come with us?"

The boy stopped "Not to sound rude, but we don't have the same interests ... So I do not want to know anything of about that. Later, maybe" started his walk again. I went to the green armor boy who saw the pair, quite surprised, maybe shocked.

"... Sons of master Soki" muttered and looked at me. I shook my head in denial and started to walk back "Let's go back Ansi, we must tell others about this."

"Understood," I started to follow him. It was several minutes before we reached the temple. In front were Okibu and my master.

The monk turns and looks at me, and then looks at Minokichi. Smiling in a strange way. What the hell was thinking?

He could be serious to others but with me was another story. Maybe the fact that we raised almost as brothers. My master looked at Okibu, a bit confused "From what I see you got some entertainment" he added. I felt my cheeks got hot. What's that!?

"Hmm ... For the fresh blood on Minokichi's sword, I can say it was not any picnic... where you were and what you found?" my Master asked while watching carefully Minokichi weapon.

"Master Tenkai, the Genma were in the area of Oni energy field's limit" he answered "Besides... We meet some guys fighting with them. One of them looked like master Soki, and in fact are related."

My master looked a little surprised "Related?"

I walked a little more "seemed to be the biggest bother to be confused by the Blue Oni ... And the other said they were his children."

My teacher put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. Okibu moved closer and looked "So those rumors that he had left Lady Nakagawa are true ..." said the raven.

My master crossed his arms "It seems strange that Ohatsu doesn't know this. Then if it was true that the Matsudaira are children of Soki..."

"Matsudaira? I've heard of that clan"

"We should go inside... with this, and what we know of the genma, is very dangerous for these kids walk alone out there."

"All right, master," I replied as I looked walking into the temple, followed by Okibu. Minokichi touched my shoulder as a sign that I advance.

He stopped a few steps in front of me and turned a little "Are you coming?"

I nodded and followed him. We walked in and my master stopped walking in front of the group, who remained silent. Lady Ohatsu watched a moment, then looked at my master, who crossed his arms and shook his sight around the place.

"Well, I think Ansaka and Minokichi have something to tell about things they found out some moments ago."

Kichi stepped forward and crossed his arms. I left my hands over my hips, looking at him him while he was explaining.

He sighed, and begun to talk about the happened things. "Casually we were going to take a walk in the zone and we found a group of demons fighting against two boys, after helping them, we talked."

He stopped, waiting for my interruption. I've took a breath and followed the story "It seems like they are sons of Hideyasu Yuki."

The faces of everybody, excepting Diana's and Tadataka's for obvious reasons, changed to neutral into a one of total surprise… My master knew Lady Ohatsu would be surprised, but I saw her more affected than imagined.

She left one of her hands over her mouth and sits aside Dcotor Frois, who makes her a space and stayed sit in her side "Hideyasu's… Child?"

"Sons!? When Blue had kids!?" The Yagyu woman asked surprised while she walked without direction in the hall.

The whispers begin, just a moment before the Oni, who didn't something to notice her presence take the word, hitting the wood with her sheath.

"Shut up and listen! Lord Hideyasu was married to Lady Nakagawa some years before Hideyoshi's struggle and the fourth Oni war. I'm right, Akechi?"

"Yuuki is right. Well, you must search for explanation after, when we find those boys."

Jubei walked to my master, a bit excited "But… if those guys are searching for Blue, it means… He still alive! Isn't that great!?" She said looking at the others. I've sighed after note Frois' annoyance meanwhile he was helping Lady Ohatsu to recover of her shock.

"I'm going to look up for something to drink." Diana's voice broke the silenece while she wakes on her feet and goes to the room we store the water and food.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Arin leaves the wall to follow her. Maybe both felt the tension in the air, as I did, and preferred to leave the place.

I sigh and sit on the floor "How much time we gonna wait, Master?"

"We are leaving tomorrow in the morning, Ansaka. Now we have to rest."


End file.
